


Be Carefull What You Wish For

by annpar2009



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009
Summary: Starscream accidently saved a human who is a magician and grants him a wish for saving his life, what will Starscream wish for and what will happen next?





	1. Chapter 1

"This is degrading," a shrill voice rang out over the valley.

"We know Starscream," came a second voice. "You've mentioned it every few breems."

"Yeah, give it a rest," a third voice complained. "You’re giving me a helm ache."

"Fine," Starscream snapped. "If you two morons are happy to play the part of sentry drone, then be my guest."

"Where are you going?" Thundercracker asked, not really caring as Starscream activated his thrusters and rose up into the air.

"Someplace to get a bit of peace," snapped his Trine leader. "You two fools can stay and continue licking Megatron's pedes."

Starscream flew far away from those two fools, after sometime he came near a forest. "finally some quiet" he said to himself.

As he flew Starscream heard some noises and saw some humans camping

"Humans," he murmured, watching in disgust as they laughed and joked with each other. "Pathetic fleshbags."

They were so primitive, crawling around in the dirt.

The people continued what they were doing unaware of the jet plane flying above them, everything was fine the campers had just eaten some breakfast and where trying to clean up so afterward they could later move on with the exacting day.

Starscream watched them in unimpressed, but couldn't help to stop watching and soon the humans was ready to go then he heard

"Fire!" a human called out as the group started to get some water and work together to cut this fire off before it becomes larger.

"This this is amusing" as Starscream watched the human run to a river getting water to extinguish the fire 

"They’re so stupid," he crowed to himself as he started to move away. "They can't even handle a little thing like fire."

He chuckled to himself, their predicament had really cheered him up. He flew over the river, coming to the edge of a waterfall. He inspected himself, being on this miserable, primus forsaken planet meant he was always gathering filth on his beautiful armour.   
Which meant he was constantly cleaning himself, which was irritating as it wasted time every single cycle. He moved downwards, allowing the waterfall's fresh, crisp water to splash against his armour and wash away the grime of the day.

just as he was beginning to relax, he heard a cry and jerked around in confusion. And right into his open palm fell a sodden wet human.

"What?" he exclaimed, so surprised that he jerked backwards, still holding the human and away from the dangerous waterfall.

"You saved me," the human exclaimed in awe as he stared down in disgust. "I can't believe it."

"Urgh," Starscream spat, his previously good mood completely evaporated. "How dare you fall on me, fleshling."

The human said "I didn't mean to, It was an accident" still in shock how he been rescued in such situation, most people didn't have this luck.

Starscream "Oh really?" in a sarcastic tone and drop's the human to the water and walk away from water to the dry ground 

When the human didn't mind that the robot dropt him and got up from the water as he followed behind the big robot and didn't care he was wet "How can I thank you?" 

"You, thank me?" Starscream chuckled with dark amusement. "A puny human that can't even fend for himself?"

"Accident's happen," the human pointed out, unperturbed. "Even to someone like me."

"Especially to someone like you," Starscream scoffed, carefully.

At this, the human laughed.

"And what is so amusing?" Starscream asked annoyed, swearing that if it wouldn't be a waste of his valuable energy, he'd squash him and be done with it.

"Oh, just that I'm a magician," the human stated casually.

"A magician? Starscream repeated in scorn. "I've never heard anything so ridiculous in all my life."

"Ridiculous? I take it then you don't know about magic" said the human and tried to get a better look at the robots face

"I have heard about magic and it is useless" was what Starscream said in normal tone and started to walk away from the human

"Wait" called the human as he followed the seeker "How about I show you the magic I do?"

"Pft, go ahead," Starscream scoffed, not turning.

The human smiled before whispering a few strange words. Starscream practically shrieked when a tree turned into Megatron and loomed threateningly at him.

"Megatron," he yelped, automatically swiping and gouging out.....a hunk of bark.

"What is this?" Starscream demanded as 'Megatron' faded away into a tree missing a large chunk for it.

"Just an example of my magic," the human said simply.

"Pah, just a parlor trick," Starscream scoffed.

"Oh, I can do a lot more than that," the human said earnestly. "And because you saved my life, I'll grant you a wish."

"A wish?" he murmured and looked down at the human again and said "I will need more proof for that"

Starscream could not believe his optic from the human first magic trick, but wishes was another thing and he really didn't want to be trick at such thing.

"very well" said the human before talking some weird words who didn't make any sense with made the clouds started to become very dark and then some thunders noses where heard before some lightnings hit the ground and one nearly hit Starscream himself who fell to the ground of losing his balance

Starscream for some reason the lighting felt so real and he then look at the human who saw that he got all the proof to trust him

"Believe me now?" the human questioned with a small smile.

"Yes, yes," Starscream said impatiently. "But why didn't you use your magic to extinguish that fire?"

"Simple, not many people know about it," the human stated. "I prefer it that way, makes life a lot easier. Besides, it's not that difficult to put out a fire, provided I don't fall in the deep end."

He grinned, apparently unconcerned that he could have been seriously injured or even killed. Starscream looked at him suspiciously.

"Anything I wish?" he asked slowly.

"Within reason," the human said. "I won't kill anyone for you or do anything that would directly harm this planet."

"That's not what I want," Starscream said impatiently. "I want......to be leader."

"I see no harm in that wish" said human as again he spoke some other words with a light showed up all around Starscream and started to glow as well, the seeker didn't panic knowing this was a part of the humans magic and just waited to he was done

"I am done, when you wake the next day you will be a leader"

Starscream just nodded and fleet so excited, he know on this possessor he would be a better leader then Megatron and now he could prove it to

The human meanwhile smiled, Starscream would indeed be a leader but perhaps not in the way he was expecting


	2. chapter 2

After Starscream got his wish granted by that magician he continued his flight until he returned back to the Nemesis 

"Starscream, where did you go?" Megatron demanded as the Seeker returned to the main army.

"Oh, I was just scouting," Starscream said evenly, feeling so excited. no more would Megatron be able to push him around, he would lead the Decepticons to victory instead of allowing the stalemate that Megatron had gotten them into. If only tomorrow would come, he could barely wait.

"Scouting?" Megatron growled. "A likely tale Seeker."   
But Starscream just stood there lost with his own thoughts how we would rule the Decepticons.

"Starscream? .. Stascream" said a very familiar voice, but Starscream was a bit to lost and then a dark purple seeker warped both of the out side and dropped Starscream to the sea to see if that would wake up Air commander. 

Skywarp was just watching above the sea waiting to see his Trine leader.  
"SKYWARP!!" Starscream shrieked with fury as his head broke the surface. "I swear I will have your wings for this."

"I was just trying to wake you up," the purple Seeker said with a shrug, hovering in the air. "You were day dreaming and Megatron was about to punch your lights out."

"Hah, that old has been," Starscream said smugly. "We'll see just how tough he is tomorrow morning."

"Your not going to try and kill him again," Skywarp groaned as Starscream smirked, activating his jets and lifting out of the water.

"Perhaps....perhaps not," he said with a smirk. "Anyway, did that old rust pile give us any new orders?"

"Just the same old orders" answered Skywarp to the question and both knew what that was.

"Right, better go to work then" as both seekers flew back to base doing searching for powerful nuclear energy plants to attack and get some energon cubes to survive this war.

When both seekers entered the ship they started to work right a way, well mostly Starscream did when Skywarp was playing some games.

"I am not doing this all on my own," Starscream snapped at him, swearing that he would ensure there was no slacking when it came to duties when he was leader.   
He saw it everywhere, if Megatron wasn't about, a lot of the men just lounged around doing half arsed jobs.

"Who says you are?" Skywarp shot back, smirking as he blew another tank up.

"Skywarp," Starscream said warningly.

"Alright, alright," Skywarp huffed, saving his game and resuming his search.

"That's better," Starscream muttered.

After some earth hours passed the seekers did find a nuclear energy plant that would be useful for them with their energon level's low this would be necessary to get that energy.

"I will report this to Megatron and i hope you don't do anything foolish under the time" said Starscream as he went to the throne room to tell about the energy plant.

When Starscream entered the Throne room he saw Soundwave speaking to "lord Megatron"   
"Well, Starscream?" Megatron said impatiently.

"We have found a suitable energy plant," Starscream declared. "We could attack it tomorrow....if you don't delay."

"If I don't delay?" Megatron repeated dangerously. "Watch your tone Seeker."

"Why?" Starscream demanded. "You made me your SIC and yet you never listen to anything I have to say. That's why we're losing this war, inept leadership."

As Megatron growled, Starscream went on recklessly. Once he was in his quarters, Megatron couldn't touch him, the problem was usually when he was forced to leave said quarters. But that would not be a problem tomorrow.

"Your are a fool Megatron, that Prime and his merry band have been running rings around us, protecting those pathetic fleshlings. If I were leader, we would have defeated them long ago, instead we are held back by a gladiator lout whose only solution to problems is to just hit them repeatedly."

"I'll show you how I deal with problems," Megatron snarled, rising as Starscream quickly turned and fled.

"Insolent brat, you will pay for this tomorrow," the grey Mech roared after the smug leader. Oh no he wouldn't. 

"You just wait Megatron" came a other mutter as Starscream was feeling tired and ready to go for a recharge, he will soon show Megatron who is a better leader and he have been waiting for this moment for some million stellar cycles.

"In the morning I will show you," he sighed happily, sure that his wish would come true. After all, squishes were so weak and sentimental, that human thought he owed him. And if he didn't pay up, he would hunt the flesh creature down and blast him into atoms. But he was sure it would work, he could feel it in his systems which tingled with anticipation.

So, with happy thoughts about what being the leader of the Decepticons, he drifted off into recharge. And when morning came, he was indeed a leader, commanding a proud army determined to stop their enemy at all costs. But not quite the army he was expecting....... 

After a very good recharge under the night Starscream woke up and open his optics, the room was big, very orange colored and very bright lighted.

"Huu?" was the first thing that came out from Starscream voice box, he didn't understand why the room was so orange instead of purple and looked around to see that this room was not his, but someones elses.

Then he didn't feel sick or anything and decide to get up and saw a mirror and when he looked in the mirror he was really surprise and shocked .

Staring right back at him was Optimus Prime, blue optics alive with fire.

"Ahh," he shrieked, bringing up his arm ready to blast the Prime away only to find that one, he didn't have any null rays on his arm and two, Optimus Prime copied his movement. 

It was then that he noticed that his arm was considerably more bulky and REDDER than it normally was. Trembling, he looked down at the rest of his body and found it to be an entirely alien sight. He looked back up at Prime as a nasty thought occurred to him.

That wasn't Optimus Prime standing right before him, that was his REFLECTION!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
"No no no, This can't be happening!" said Starscream getting panic "it must be a dream.. this isn't real" and he was trying to wake up from this nightmare he had awaken from, but as much he tried it was still no change.

Starscream was still in this orange room and looked at the mirror and saw who he was now the Leader of the Autobots.

"I will make that flesh creature pay For THIS!!" Starscream shrieked with fury without controlling his rage .

"I asked to be leader of the Decepticons, not leader of the Autobots," he raged furiously, his voice now a lot deeper. It was actually rather disconcerting to hear Prime rage in this way and he had to pause as fear gripped his new body.

"And why am I in Prime's body?" he asked himself, talking a little quieter as he somehow couldn't stand the angry tones of Prime. "Wait......would that worthless human have put me in Megatron's body?"

He shuddered at the thought, image losing his beautiful body to that ugly lout. Speaking of which.....

"Where the ** is MY body?" he demanded the empty room.

Note: how will Optimus take this when he wakes up?


	3. chapter 3

On the Nemesis Optimus was still recharging peacefully in Starscreams room and after some minutes he started to roll around the berth until he felt something uncomfortable mostly to his back, when he open his optics. The first thing that surprised him was the room was so small and dark, purple colored.

That made him wonder if the sun was up or if it was still night, but then he felt to get up and when he did so he feel something uncomfortable.

When he tried to see what was that made him so uncomfortable he saw his wings didn't have so much at the room edge of the berth at the wall "What?" 

"Wings.....I have wings?" he asked himself dumbly in a rather high and screechy voice before jerking with shock as he recognised the voice, Starscream.

Rolling off the berth and staggering as he almost fell, the appendages on his back were throwing his balance. He somehow managed to stay on his feet and spotted a tall mirror and headed in it's direction. Once he reached it, he found himself staring into Starscream's worried optics, no trace of a sneer.

"What....has happened?" Optimus asked in horror as he stared at his reflection. 

"I-if this ... it can't be.. how?" asked Optimus in Starscreams body, and when he tried to walk to the small window it felt so real that this is more then a dream and looked outside the small window and saw.

"W-water?" he asked himself and understood this is real and that he was on Megatrons ship at the Nemesis.

"I need to get out of here" said Optimus felling that he would find a answer how to fix this back with his fellow Autobots, but the he heard foot steps "Someone is coming" 

"Starscream!" a very familiar voice snarled from behind the door. "Get your aft out here right now."

"Megatron," Optimus murmured, taking a step backs automatically. There was no way he was going out of this room while Megatron was there, the Decepticon leader did not sound happy. At least this room appeared to be sercure or Megatron would have entered by now.

"Seeker, I'm giving you one last chance," Megatron warned, he seemed sure that Starscream would hear him.

Optimus remained silent, hoping Megatron would go away. However, he heard a growl from Megatron and then the murmur of Megatron's voice speaking quietly. He frowned....just what was.

CRACK

"Sorry Screamer' boss's orders," came another horribly familiar voice. 

"Skywarp" said Optimus and saw the purple seeker trying reach for his arm, but Optimus quickliy moved away from him understood that the seeker was ordered to take him out to Megatron.

Skywarp tried again to reach for Optimus and didn't get him "Come on Screamer, the boss will only get more angrier"

Then again Skywarp tried to reach for him and this time when Optimus moved he fell of losing his balance, Then he got him and warp to his leader.

"What took you Skywarp?" Megatron asked angrily as Skywarp let go of the unfortunate Optimus.

Skywarp just shrugged before warping away again. Before Optimus could try to get away, Megatron had bent down and seized him by the neck, lifting him clean off the ground. Optimus clawed at the restraining hand choking him, he couldn't barely think as his legs kicked helplessly below him.

"So," Megatron hissed in his face. "You thought you could be insolent and get away with it Starscream?"

"Ack," Optimus gasped out as Megatron squeezed harder.

"I'm going to teach you want it means to be insolent towards me," he growled as he punched him in the middle.

"Ahh" Optimus gasped out, the punched hurt more then it usually it does on his original body and the wave of pain was worse.

"What was that?, you want more?" asked Megatron as he continued to punch Optimus more and that didn't feel so pleasant, each time it hurt more and more, Optimus tired to get free from Megatrons grasp "You though you where safe in your room hmm? you where Wrong!" Megatron punched him ones again. 

Optimus tired all he had and managed to get free from Megatron choking grip and got avoid from getting hit again.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Megatron snarled, coming for him and Optimus had a hard time staying away from him.

"Get away from me," Optimus told him, backtracking as best he could. "Your a disgrace."

Megatron froze and growled. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, a real leader would not beat his own troops like this," Optimus told him.

"No you are right Starscream, a real leader would beat his own troops like this" growled Megatron bringing up his arm with his fusion cannon at Optimus face.

Optimus quickly moved away from the blast when Megatron tried to fire at him "You are insane" Optimus said, he never knew Megatron was betting up his own troops like this and his SIC.

"I teach you who is insane" Megatron growled furiously at Optimus and aim at him again.  
Optimus sighed and shook his head, clearly Megatron was not going to listen to him in this mood. He decided retreat was the smartest thing to do in this situation so be turned and ran as fast as he could.   
It wasn't easy, Starscream had thrusters on his heels and Optimus found himself wobbling all over the place. It didn't help that Megatron was firing and chasing after him, he needed to get completely away from the Decepticon leader.

Idly, he wondered just what Starscream was doing right now. 

Note: what is Starscream doing back at the arc?


	4. chapter 4

While Optimus was running for his life, Starscream decided to explore the Ark instead of been locked in on Optimus room and do nothing he find him self lost on the Autobot ship.

"What? A other dead end?" Starscream asked himself, it felt like he was going in circles "Who designed this ship?" he though for himself and he turned around and tried a other way to see where it led.

"I really should get a map of this ship" he muttered as walking through the halls

"Hey Prime," a voice suddenly called and Starscream almost jumped out of his armour. Actually, the only reason he didn't do a dramatic movement was because he still wasn't used to this large, heavy body.

"Not lost are you?" asked the Autobot TIC Jazz with a wide grin.

"Uh....no...no, I was just a little....wrapped up in my thoughts," Starscream told him, with only a hint of uncertainly in his tone. 

"Ah, that's easy to do," Jazz said, slapping his leader on the back before leading him down a corridor. "You still going out with Spike later?"

"Spike?" Starscream asked and then remembered the Autobot having humans pets on there side and he didn't like the idea go out with a flesh creature, but as long he has to play as Primes there was no chose then to play along.

Jazz then said "i remember you saying yesterday you would take spike out for a ride today" smiling at his leader, but behind Optimus mask there was a disgusted face.

"I supposed" said Starscream after of thinking that was something prime would say to make jazz think every thing was normal.

"I think he's really looking forward to it," Jazz teased, giving him a nudge in the side. "I heard him talking Bee's audio off about it, said you've been too busy recently to relax."

"Yes....well, a leader's walk is never done," Starscream stated, wondering how in the pit he was meant to drive and transport a flesh creature at the same time. Urgh, the very thought made his Armour crawl, thank goodness this wasn't really his body but it would still be unpleasant. 

"Yeah but yah still gotta take time out big man," Jazz advised. "Prowl and the rest of us can handle things here, you go out for the while day with Spike and have a great time."

"I'm....sure I will," Starscream said slowly, feeling very miserable.  
Starscream didn't like this at all if it was something he hatted more then this planet it was the humans, but he continued to walk around on the Ship and was trying to remember the way.

With out knowing Starscream reached the Rec-room and saw some Autobots leave from there and greeted him, on the Nemesis non of his fellows Decepticons greeted him when he entered the rec-room they where always quiet.

He nodded his head, feeling that this was surely friendly enough and strode over to the Energon dispenser. His tanks were rumbling with hunger, he was sure he'd need to consume more than usual to keep this overgrown lout of a body happy. 

But as he was filling a cube, a new problem occurred to him. Just how was he supposed to drink with this mask on? Did Prime reveal his face awhile refueling? scowled behind his mask, this was starting to get ridiculous.

He looked around the room was clear and no one could see him, so Starscream decided to take off his mask he did feel more hungry then worried about his face and he was sure that the other Autobots have already taken energon from this room and that he is the last one.

"Come on .. get off" Starscream tried to remove the mask, but how much he tired to remove it the less successful it got.

"Rrr," he growled, attempting to peel the mask off but it stubbornly stayed put. Of course, it was designed so that it couldn't be ripped off in battle, at least not easily. 

"Problems with your mask?" came a gruff voice and he turned to behold the Autobot head Medic Ratchet standing there.

"Uh, yes," Starscream agreed, it might as well find out how to get this thing off. 

"I'll take a look at it," Ratchet said patiently, beckoning for his leader to lean closer.  
Looking at Optimus mask and trying to finger out what the problem was "hmm it is not broken, have you tried to do this" asked Ratchet pointing one off his finger behind at where the Audio Receptors are.

At first Starscream didn't understand, but did what the medic suggested and pointing one off his fingers at this Audio Receptors, a sound of a Click come and his mask feel his face.

"T-thank you" said Starscream, he could now finally drink his energon

"No problem," Ratchet said with a smile. "I think there was just a minor fault in the mechanical system, but it's only a glitch, nothing more. But if this happens again, come and see me."

"I will," Starscream assured him, wondering how many other little habits of Prime he was going to have difficulty with.

"I hear your going out in a while," Ratchet now said as Starscream gulped down his Energon, savory it's taste. It wasn't fair that the Autobots had higher quality Energon.

"Yes, that is so," Starscream said, using the raised cube to hide his grimace.

"About time too, I swear Prime I'd have dragged you out myself if you hadn't accepted Spike's suggestion. Try not to run into any Decepticons out there."

'The medic was right about not to run into any Decepticons' Starscream though for himself, if he would been attacked by his fellow cons he would not have a chance ageist them in this situation nor will they believe that he is Starscream, "What makes you think i will run to the .. Decepticons?" 

"You kidding me Prime?" Ratchet exclaimed. "They always seem to come crawling up from their base every time you try to do something that's not work. And then they think they can impress Megatron by attacking you, meaning you don't get a chance to relax."

Ratchet shook his head in frustration, this was clearly something that irked him. 

"Probably those damn cassettes spying on us all the time," he grumbled. "I swear this base is never free of those little brats."

Starscream knew exactly what Ratchet meant, Soundwave always did keep new information about the Autobots and what they where doing by sending one of his creations to watch over there base.

Starscream could now understand that the ride with spike would led to some trouble, if Prime given his word to take out the human for yesterday the Decepticons would might know about it.

After Starscream finished his energon putting on the mask was no problem as it click back in place

"You just be careful, alright?" Ratchet warned him. "If you spot trouble, just call one of us, you don't have to take on the entire Decepticon army on your own."

"I'll remember that," Starscream said ruefully, thinking that Ratchet was probably right. From what he'd observed, the Prime did prefer to take on the Decepticons without others. Probably some ridiculous notion of not 'risking' them. 

"see that you do," the Medic told him sternly before hauling himself to his feet. "Happy driving."

"Yes," Starscream said slowly as he realised that he would have to spend the whole day driving.....on the ground. What a horrible notion and to cap it off he'd have a chattering squishy with him. This must be Primus's idea of a joke.

Note: how will the ride go with spike, will any Decepticons destroy the joy ride?


	5. Chapter 5

Later on Starscream walk around the ship and found his way to the center room where some Autobot where talking having fun and others where working, it looked that the Autobots had some kind of schema what they did on the ship.

"Hey Optimus" a very familiar voice come and Starscream trued and saw the yellow little Autobot greeting him with the human next to him, they both looked very happy. 

"Hello .. bubblebe and spike" said Starscream, he felt ridiculous to greeting them he was not used to it.

"Remember your promise Optimus?" Spike excited with a grin, he really been looking forwardw for this ride with prime and was so happy when Optimus accepted his idea.

Swallowing, Starscream replied. "Of course Spike."

"Great," the young boy exclaimed. "can we go now Optimus?"

"Yes..that would probably be a good idea" Starscream replied, trying to sound like the Prime. Bumblebee grinned down at his friend and said. "I'll see you later."

"You aren't coming with us?" Starscream asked in slight alarm, that would mean he was all alone with the human.

"I would love to Prime, but i have work to do today" said Bumblebee before walking to a other room joining with his fellow Autbots.

"This is just great, just me and that flesh creature" Starscream though for himself very unhappy

"Ready for you day off Prime?" said Spike with a smile, today he was going to make sure Optimus could relax and have some fun.

"Yes .. yes i am" answered Starscream and tired to transform

Naturally, he was no novice to transforming but it felt distinctly weird doing it as a grounder. His body felt bulkier and even more solid, he felt like he would weep with the humiliation. 

His only consolation was that no one knew this was him, his original body was still beautiful and surely the Prime would be treating it right? It needed careful tending, regular washing, polishing, waxing and buffering to keep it in mint condition. 

When he eventually managed it, Spike opened his cab door and climbed in.

"You a little stiff Optimus?" he asked with a laugh. 

"Ah....a little," Starscream admitted, relieved he'd managed to transform but now realizing he'd need to drive. "Uh Spike, why don't you drive?"

"Me?" Spike asked astonished.

"Yes Spike that way i .. might enjoy the ride" said Starscream to Spike who was not expecting this at all, but with a big smile he always wanted to drive a trunk.

"Alright Prime if that makes you feel better" said Spike and put on his seat belt on and pressed pedal "Lucky for you i got my driving card last week" 

Starscream could now feel how his body moved and where driving off, it fleet a bit different from his original body when he moved it was just like be like the wind, but this truck mode was more like you had to force yourself to move.

"Any place you want to go fist" Spike asked.

"No...you pick the place....you are driving after all," Starscream said wryly, mentally sighing. 

This made the human made a noise of pleasure, that had obviously been the right answer. As they headed off along the road the Autobots routinely used, Starscream supposed that at least he could gather information in a way that Soundwave had never been able to. Not to mention....this body WAS a lot stronger than his previous one, he might have a better chance of taking down Megatron.

"This is great," Spike said as he shifted the Autobot into a higher gear. "Let's hope Megadouche is busy today."

“Prehaps he is” answered Starscream, Megatron would never leave the base unless he needed Energon, supplies and materials.

The weather was great all warm and bright from the sun, Sprike drove more and more closer to a city and they could see other cars taking there way in to the city and out.

"Good thing it is a weekend, other way he would have a big traffic line" said Spike and Starscream didn't like the idea of wait, but the way looked clear for them to continue and soon they where more inside the city.

Starscream looked around when Spike drove, he never seen the city from this close to the ground before it was so much life around and action as people where walking their way.

"Good huh?" Spike said, feeling exceedingly cool as he drove the Autobot leader drive down the main street. Plenty of girls waved at him, he had the window rolled down and he acknowledged their waves with cheeky grins.

"It reminds me of Cybertron," Starscream said softly, unexpectedly feeling a burst of homesickness.

Previously, he'd only flown above these human cities so hadn't really paid much attention to what was happening within them. On Cybertron he'd flown above the cities too but he'd also freely walked through them, able to go into the different shops and other attractions. 

"Oh" Spike said, suddenly paying more attention to his friend. "You really miss it, don't you?"

"Yes I do" answered Starscream, but Cybertron is not the same as it was before the war, before the was Cybertron looked very much like earth do with all the life around instead of being now a dead planet.

"I am sorry, it mus be hard for you" said Spike, feeling himself sorry as well, he would not like to see earth end up like Cybertron and understood Optimus pain for his planet "but sooner or later your planet will be full of life again"

"Hmm" Starscream mumbled, wondering when that would be. Neither side was even close to defeating the other and while the Autobots could gather Energon much easier than the Decepticons, they couldn't use it to power Cybertron as the planet was controlled by the Decepticons. But in turn, the Decepticons couldn't because they could never gather enough Energon as the Autobots always fought them for it.

"Hey Optimus?" Spike suddenly said and Starscream went. "Yes?"

"Why do the Decepticons keep fighting?" the young boy asked. "I mean, I sort of understand how it started but at this rate, you guys are never going to get your planet going. Your just going to keep fighting and fighting and it's never going to stop."

Spike was correct about this, if Autobot and the Decepticons will not stop this war they are going to fight over there planet for ever and non of them may win to see Cybertron with life again if they don't stop this war.

"My guess is that the Decepticons was to bring cybertron back to life to be the planets saviors" said Starscream and this made spike understand what he meant, if the the planet would be safe by the Decepticons they have won the war and the Autobot would we hunted down. 

"I never though of it that way before" Spike said surprised about this, but he knew Optimus had a point on it "so that is why you Fight the Decepticons, so you guys can safe your home planet before the Decepticons do it”

"I believe that is a good way of looking at it," Starscream agreed. "Would you surrender to the Decepticons?"

"No way," Spike exclaim, making Starscream almost smile.

"And would Megatron ever surrender to the Autobots?" Starscream added and got the same answer with an added scoff.

"So you see the problem," Starscream said. "Neither side will surrender so we fight on."

“Frag, I really do sound like Prime now," Starscream thought to himself, not sure how to feel about this.

"I guess.....you guys couldn't have a cease fire or something?" Spike suggested.

"I don't believe so, when it come to war you must be ready for anything" answered Starscream and that was true, both sides could have a cease fire but that could just be lie to destroy the other side. 

"So it is non stop war then" said Spike 

"That it is" answered Starscream and find himself sound like prime was a bit weird for him, but soon they come to the location Spike drove to.

"Oh well, least the Cons aren't anywhere near to defeating you guys?" Spike said in an upbeat tone. "So, this is downtown."

"It's.....interesting," Starscream said slowly as Spike jumped out of him, allowing him to transform which felt so good.

Quite a few people jumped and exclaimed but thankfully didn't come over to bother him. Spike grinned proudly up at him before asking.

"Could I sit on your shoulder? I can point everything out much easier."

When Starscream heard Spikes request to this on his shoulder his armor crawled a bit, but the he though the human have already been sitting inside of him on his truck mode and looked down at Spike who looked at him with those puppy dog eyes that made it harder to resist.

"A-alight, but if you fall" but before Starscream could finish Spike said "don't worry Optimus, i will hold tight on you" he said with a warm smile.

Starscream then took up Spike to his Shoulder and saw the human do as he said, he was holding into his shoulder, but that just disappointed the truck.

He started walking along the street, examining the various shops. this part of the human city looked older, it was less shiny and new looking. Spike was happily pointing out each establishment and giving a running commentary on them all.

"......was founded in 1923 because of.......

Starscream tuned most of it out, he was mulling over his situation. How could he get back into his normal body? Did he have to track that magician down and demand he return him to his rightful place? 

But how to do that without arousing suspicion, the Autobots would not take kindly to finding out who he was. And if Megatron found out that his worse enemy was in a considerably weaker body....

Starscream shuddered, Megatron would tear his beautiful body to pieces and crash his Spark, with made him wonder what Optimus was doing right now?


	6. chapter 6

After running away from Megatron who tried to blast Optimus to bits who had hard time to run away from him, but soon Optimus found a unlocked room awhile running around the ship and decide to wait there until Megatron could calm down and wondered just what Starscream did to make him so mad?

"I think i lost him" Optimus said tiredly and was now resting after running so long time, but he had at least learned to run on this body and how to not fall down of balances.

His tanks rumbled, reminding him that he was very hungry. He grimaced, since coming to Earth, there hadn't been many occasions when he experienced being hungry. It was probably why neither the Autobots nor the Decepticons had returned to Cybertron yet, they couldn't bare to go back to a state of constant hunger. A pang of guilt twinged his Spark as he thought about his mate and the other Femmes on Cyberton. They sent Energon as often as they could to the Femmes but somehow he felt it wasn't enough.

"I swear I'll do better," he promised himself as he wondered if he could use this opportunity. If he could learn of Megatron's future plans, then it could give his Autobots and advantage. Then again, it occurred to him that Starscream had probably thought of the same thing and would be trying to discover all the Autobot secrets. He grimaced, he did not want that to happen, he would have to think of something.

Trying to take it clam Optimus then looked around at the room he was in and it looked to be some kind of storage room with a lot of metal, parts, tools and much more but sadly there was no energon here, he also found some data pods and began to read the data pod to pass away time "This might be interesting"

Finally, when he was sure half the day had gone past, he left the room with some interesting data pads in sub space. There was no sign of Megatron so he felt safe enough to venture forth. Of course, he had no idea where to go but he figured that he could just explore until he hit upon the right room.

"Hey screamer?" a mean voice suddenly called. "You finally came crawling out?"

He turned to behold one of the Cassettes, standing there with a big grin on his face.

"You know it's stupid to ** off old Megs but you do it anyway," Frenzy told him. "Rumble thinks you like being beat upon."

"It must been a accident this time" Optimus said, he didn't know Starscream well and had no idea what he did to anger Megatron and again the Decepticon Leader did have quite a temper. 

"Sure, why ales would he reaching for you all over this ship to beat you up" said Frenzy, he have heard a few times when Starscream have done many thing mostly stupid things ageist Megatron to take over as leader, but in the end it didn't turn out so well for the seeker at all.

"Did Soundwave order you to find me?" Optimus asked kindly to the Cassette

"No," Frenzy said with a scowl. "I'm not always under his orders, Screamer."

"Of course your not," Optimus agreed. "You are your own being, we all do our own thing sometimes."

"Yeah," Frenzy agreed, squinting at Optimus with a frown. "You get hit on the head or something?"

"Maybe," Optimus said with a shrug. "Do you know if Megatron is anywhere near the Rec room."

"I don't think so, why?" said Frenzy curious so know why Starscream would ask that, but soon he got his answer when he heard Starscreams tanks rumbling "you haven't got any energon yet?"

"No i haven't" said Optimus and was glad to hear that Megatron was no where near the Rec room, he could now finally get some energon "I was to busy at the time to get any" and started to walk at the other way 

"Starscream, the Rec room is this way" said Frenzy pointing whit his finger at the other direction

"Oh yes," Optimus chuckled. "I think Megatron might have hit me too hard around the head."

This made Frenzy grin and laugh. 

"Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me" he sniggered before hurrying to Optimus's side. "Hey Screamer, did Megs knock a different personality into you or something?"

"He just might," Optimus teased and was pleased to see the young Mech's face lit up, It didn't take long before he and Frenzy reached the Rec room before entering in.

"No one is here" said Optimus in surprise and then saw the Energon dispenser and took a normal energon cube, he started to drink it right a way he was so hungry and the energon didn't taste the same as it did on the Autobots ship, but he didn't care at that so long it would take away his hunger it was alright for him.

"I think the other are doing something else" said Frenzy, they didn't get any orders to attack the humans energy plant or anything today with meant the others must when on their own duty's they have.

"Hmm," Optimus said as he sipped his Energon, feeling much better now. "Megatron hasn't issued any attack orders has he?"

"Nah, he's been too busy looking for you," Frenzy laughed. "You really ** him off."

He suddenly shook his head "Seriously Screamer, why do you say things like he's too incompetent to be leader and then say you'd be better. You know that sets him off."

From His experiences Optimus knew Starscream wanted to take over as leader, he have seen it at times in the battlefield as he tried and failed, but he don't know Starscreams true reasons why he wants to lead the Decepticons

Optimus guess and from todays event in the morning have shown how Megatron punish his SIC and perhaps this was one of the reason's why?

"I don't believe Megatron is a fitting Leader" said Optimus and true to his words, Megatron wants to take over this planet and it enegery with what means necessary and ignoring the humans that's lives here and what damaged it will curse them 

"You know sooner or later your luck will run out" said Frenzy, he wondered just how hard Megatron had hit Starscream in the morning, usually Starscream is rude and in a bad mood, but today he is much nicer then before and Optimus was soon finished with his cube to.

"Then I won't test Megatron any more than I can help," Optimus said firmly.

"Eh, good luck with that," Frenzy said with a shrug. Maybe Megatron really did hurt him too ** the head.

"I'll probably need it," Optimus said wryly, making Frenzy smile again.

then the doors in the Rec-room opened and Thundercracker walked in to the room 

"Hello Thundercarcker, how are you?" greeted Optimus, he always did greet his Autobot back at the Arc it was a habit he was used to, but suddenly his thoughts when back to Starscream and made him wonder if he did greet his Trine? 

Thundercracker gave him a strange look before saying cautiously. "Alright, what about you? I heard Megatron was after you again."

"I managed to elude him," Optimus reassured him. "Although it would have helped if Skywarp hadn't taken me too him."

Thundercracker sighed heavily, grabbing himself a cube.

"You know he's loyal to Megatron, Star," he said softly. "He doesn't think Megatron will hurt you that badly. If things got too bad, he'd Warp you out of there."

"Indeed he dose" Oprimus played along not sure if that is true and wondered where Skywarp was when Megatron tired to Blast him to bits in the halls of the Nemeses, he just felt lucky he had out run Megatron before he would get into a bigger problems.

"Anything new today? asked Optimus curious and not sure what ales to say

"No, Megatron's too worked up to do anything," Thundercracker replied with a heavy sigh. "But we'll need to get more Energon soon."

"Hmm," Optimus said thoughtfully. "I don't understand why Megatron steals it, instead of creating it like the Autobots."

"The Autobots would shut down any Energon processing we did, you know that Starscream," Thundercracker said, in a tone that implied he was reminding his wingmate.

"Yes , but what if we hide it from them?" asked Optimus, if the Autobots could not find the machine they didn't need to steal energy to make cubes and that would leave the human alone to from danger.

"It would not work, the Autobots do find it sooner or later" answered Thundercracker, but the idea was not bad only the enemy would find it and destroy it, stealing energon was the only way for them to survive on this planet.

"Yea and it's only thanks to there computer teletraan one, that computer always find out our activity" said Frenzy irritated

"That is true," Optimus admitted, unable to prevent himself from feeling pride in his Autobots accomplishments. "But there must be some way to do it, even if it were on a small scale. The Decepticons cannot keep stealing, otherwise they will remain in a runt. We steal the Energon in order to keep fighting but in order to obtain the Energon, we must fight."

"I know but in order to build a machine for making Energon, we'd need supplies and Energon” Thundercracker sighed and stared into his cube “We can barely steal enough for ourselves, let alone to put aside to build a new contraption. Do you remember how hungry we went when Megatron used our Energon to power that canon?"

Optimus thought he knew which canon Thundercracker was talking about, that had caused a lot of damage. Thankfully, they'd managed to destroy it but he hadn't realized how much the Decepticons had suffered for it.

After thinking about what Thundercracker said and Optimus then asked "But how about a clocking devise that would shield the machine from the Autobots to find it? Or even have the Machine here at the Nemeses”

"That could work, but still we would need the supplies and Energon to build it in the first place" said Thundercracker, he had a feeling Starscream would not let go of this subject anytime soon.

"We could get some supplies from the humans call scrap dump, there should be something we can use there" said Optimus thoughtful "Teletraan one would not be able to see our activity there, since the scrap dump is a place where humans dump broken parts and don't use them no more with means taking parts from there is not stealing"

"I guess that could work" Thundercracker considered this thoughtfully and he said slowly "We'd have to be very careful about it, if the Autobots got wind of what we were doing...."

"I know but if Frenzy and his brothers could do a recon, they could find the parts we need. And if they could not carry them all back, then our grounders could go in and get the rest. As for the Energon, that would be trickier but if we carefully put some aside and build it up we can do this." 

Thundercracker nodded before saying. "You'll need to convince Megatron of this, that's the only thing."

"Yeah, you know how he gets with your ideas," Frenzy reminded him.

"I would, but last time i checked he wanted to blast me to bit's" said Optimus calmly "i don't know if he will listen to me" 

It would be a shame if this idea where not told to Megatron, they would then keep stealing energy to make energon and then continue to endanger the humans 

"How about we go with you?" advised Frensy "we might even get him interested to listen to you" 

"I would like that" said Optimus, this made him feel a bit calmer about facing the Decepticon Leader, not that he was afraid of him , but that he might reject his idea 

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Frenzy now asked with a big grin, tossing his empty cube aside. "At least we'll get a good run out of it....if old Megs doesn't listen to us."

Optimus grinned, liking the young Mech's enthusiasm. Before, he'd only known Frenzy and his brothers as a bunch of little hellions that loved to cause trouble but it seemed he'd underestimated them. Or at least, he'd underestimated Frenzy and was pleased about this. Maybe there was hope for the Decepticons after all.

"We'll try and find him then," Optimus said, standing out. "I don't suppose you know where he might be."

"Eh, he'll probably be skulking in the Throne room," Frenzy said with a shrug.

"Then the Throne room it is" said Optimus and almost forgot how much Megatron liked his Throne, all 3 of them where walking by the halls to finally reached the Throne room a few minuets later to see Megatron sitting on his throne. 

"Wish you luck Screamer" said Frensy with a grin and a thumb up

"Thanks i will need it" said Optimus as they walked in, he hoped Megatron had calmed down by now "Megatron?"

There was a growl and Megatron raised his head, it seemed he'd been brooding "Starscream, I'm surprised to see you."

Optimus inclined his head respectfully and said "Megatron, I need to speak to you about something."

"Oh?" Megatron questioned, raising an optic brow. 

"It's about the Energon situation," Optimus said carefully.

"What about it?" asked Megatron waiting so see what Starscream was about to say this time.

"Well i was thinking if we could build a machine to create Energon and prehaps have it safely hidden here at the Nemeses away from the enemy's reach" spoke Optimus and so far it didn't impress Megatron so much his impression was still the same un-interested face.

"We could get some supplies from scrap dump, the Autbot would not pick up our activity from there" continued Optimus "Frensy and his brother can go to the scrap dump to find the parts we need and our grounders can then transport it here"

"Mmm," Megatron considered it as Optimus added 

"Megatron, we're never going to advance the way we are," he said earnestly. "We're running at a loss, if it keeps up, the Autobots will overcome us."

"Is that a fact Starscream?" Megatron questioned in a cold tone.

"Sir," Thundercracker spoke up. "What Starscream says is true, we can't last like this. At least if we had an Energon machine, we could compile a stockpile for emergencies. We might even be able to fight back against the Autobots without having to steal Energon at the same time."

Megatron thought about it for a minuet and then a smile come to his face and said "very well, both of you have a point at this" 

Optmis was surprised that Megatron actually listed to him and to Thundercracker, but it looked like he had some kind of plan in mind because it is not every day the troops see Megatron smile.

"It would be earlier to fight the Autobots without having to steal Energon at the same time" Megatron agreed and then looked at Starscream, that seeker would love to have a go as a leader and he would enjoy to see Starscream fail on it as well.

"So you will allow this?" Optimus asked and Megatron nodded.

"Yes Starscream, I will allow it," he agreed. "And because I'm feeling generous, I will put YOU in charge. This project will be your complete responsibility."

He smirked as Optimus inwardly smiled. So that was the Decepticon leader's game.

"I won't fail you or the troops Megatron," Optimus said firmly, he never thought he'd ever say that.

"You better not" said Megatron, he is very sure Starscream is going to fail at this since that seeker have never succeeded on anything as important like this before and he hardly think that would change anytime soon.

"I better go to work then" said Optimus and then he and Thundercracker walk out from the throne room to there work place 

"Thank you Thundercracker, Megatron would not allow this if you didn't speak up" said Optimus and Frensy at there back agreed with him

"It's fine," Thundercracker said with a small smile. "I think your right about this and well, we are trine mates, we should support one another."

"I appreciate it," Optimus said warmly. "We should get on it today, in case Megatron changes his mind."

"I'll see if Wave needs me," Frenzy said with a shrug. "I'll see you guys later."

Optimus nodded to him as the young cassette left. Turning to Thundercracker, he said."We need to get a list of all the scrap dealers."

"Agree" said Thundercracker, he and Starscream started to get to work right away, they first started to make the list of what kind of parts they would need for the energon machine and also started to sketch a design for the machine as well, they had also the choice to decide with scrap dump they could go to since there where a few around any city and decide to take one who with where located far away from the Autobots base just in case.

"Don't forget to sort the groups" reminded Thundercracker to Optimus who nodded, they had planed there would be some groups to transport the parts and a other group who would have a watch guard for the enemy

"I won't," Optimus assured him and Thundercracker smiled at him. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Starscream but he liked this. It was like he'd gained real focus, something his trine mate had lacked recently. 

Optimus smiled, it was odd having his face free of any mask and revealed to everyone but he found he didn't mind so much. It was quite pleasant being able to smile and have that smile returned. He wondered just how Starscream was coping with a mask and how he was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Starscream was having a surprisingly okay day. The human had led him down to a sandy beech and they were currently sitting and relaxing in front of the sea. 

"Is it not beautiful?" asked Sprike who where admiring sea sparkle with the sunset.

"It is" answered Starscream, he had flew above the sea so many time but not looked at it sparkle like this and it was quite wonderful almost like there was diamonds under the sea.

"So far your day have been great" said Spike with a smile and Starscream normally didn't relax like this with the Decepticons, just hoping what Ratchet said at the morning would not spoil this

"Yes, it's been better than I expected," Starscream couldn't help but say honestly. It was rather nice not having to worry about Megatron after his aft all of the time. Maybe he could get used to this feeling.

"That's great," Spike said with a huge grin. "I really like hanging out with you Optimus"

Starscream nodded as just he heard something overhead. Glancing up, he saw a huge shuttle way up high, leaving a contrail behind him. As his optics widened, Spike said.

"Hey, that looks like Skyfire."

"What is he doing here?" asked Starscream wondering why the shuttle was near his location

"He might be out for a flight or he just want to see how we are doing, if not he might be on a mission" said Spike, the Autobot had maybe send the Skyfire to check on Optimus and Spike to see if everything was well.

"Maybe" said Starscream, if he knew that shuttle right Skyfire would mostly not leave the base if it was not something important about to happen.

"It's funny to think he used to be friends with Starscream," Spike mused aloud as Starscream tore his gaze away from the Shuttle and looked down at the human.

"Yes," Starscream said slowly, past memories welling up inside him. "But that was before the war, things were very different back then."

"I guess," Spike said with a shrug. "I think Skyfire still misses him though."

"Really?" Optimus said curiously as Spike nodded.

"Well yea, he is always alone" replayed Spike still watching the shuttle up in the clouds.

"Why is he not with the others?" Starscream couldn't help to ask, Skyfire could make new friends with the Autobot to have something to do on his spare time.

"I don't know, i guess he and Starcream where close friends and he might have hard time to let go of that" answered Spike thinking how he would had felt if he was i Skyfires shose ”I mean if i was in his situation with a past friend like Starscream i to would felt bad about it, but prehaps would liked to kept the friendship anyways like a true friend” 

"Hmm," Starscream mumbled, for some reason feeling a little guilty. But after all, it wasn't his fault if Skyfire hadn't made many friends. "Perhaps he's judged for being a Decepticon briefly."

"What, but that's ridiculous," Spike declared. "He wasn't even a Con for a day and he only joined because of Starscream. He's definitely not a Con, he's way too nice for that."

"That he is," Starscream couldn't help but agree. Skyfire had always been kind sparked and gentle.

Starscream in the other had could not help himself and waved to Skyfire and Spike looked at then the shuttle flying down to them.

"Optimus, why are you doing that?" asked Spike, it looked a little wired for him to see Optimus waving his hands like that, it looked like a signal when fliers land

"It don't hurt to say hello now does it?" replayed Starscream, it was a long time when he had seen Skyfire , he might as well bright up the shuttles day.

Skyfire transformed and landed on the sandy beech and said "Hello Spike, Optimus"

"Hello Skyfire," Spike greeted as well Starscream "Hello Skyfire."

"You two seem to be enjoying yourself," Skyfire said with a smile, glancing out over the ocean. "I can see why, it is beautiful."

His gaze became a little sad as he looked in the direction of the Decepticon base although it wasn't viable. Starscream looked to the side before looking again at Skyfire.

"So....what are you up to Skyfire? Just out for a flight?"

"Partly," Skyfire said with a nod, a little distracted. "But I wanted to make sure there were no Decepticons out and about."

"We haven't seen any Decepticons on the whole day" said Spike with a smile "guess they maybe are to busy at their base"

"Yes, it have just been a normal quiet day" agreed Satsrcream with Spike and he like it, it really felt good to do something alse just then work his wires out.

"That is good to hear" said Skyfire who was glad that Optimus finally got a day to relax, he was always so busy with work, they where far from base right now and the sun was setting down. 

"Would the two of you like a lift back to base?" he offered politely, not expecting them to accept.

"We'd love that," he stated, making both Spike and Skyfire stare at him in surprise.

"Oh....okay," Skyfire said. "I'll transform and you can climb in."

"Thanks," Starscream said gratefully, he wanted to get back into the air again even if he was only a passenger.

Skyfire transformed and then open his doors so that Optimus and Spike could enter in, it was rather strange Skyfire could remember that Qptimus didn't like to travel in the air only because he gets a bit dizzy in the air.

"You 2 ready?" asked Skyfire before he would take off

"Yes, we are Skyfire" said Spike who where sitting next to Optimus, Skyfire didn't have human seat belts so Spike was sitting on Optimus leg and holding on to his hand with was holding up his body.

"Good" said Skyfire and then took off in the sky and Starscream was smiling behind his mask, he could feel Spike holding him tight on his hand thinking of that Spike maybe don't like heights.

"Whoa," Spike gasped as Skyfire aimed straight upwards.

"It's alright," Starscream assured him, holding Spike to him. "There's nothing to be afraid of in the air."

"Heh, if you say so," Spike said nervously, clinging very tightly to the Autobot leader.

Starscream tipped his head back and allowed the sensation of flying to overtake him. Primus but that felt so good.

"So what did you do on your day today Optimus? asked Skyfire curious to know what Optimus and Spike have been doing all day since he join them after half of the day.

"We have been in downtown, Spike showed me around on the City" said Starscream, humans did have some interesting history of there past that Spike told him much about.

"Yea we where in the city most of the day before we went to the beach" said Spike

"Wonderful, it sounds like you had a good day," Skyfire said warmly and Starscream thought he might shiver. Just hearing his old friend's gentle tone was like being doused in nostalgia. Apart from Skyfire's accident and siding with the Autobots, most of his memories of the large Shuttle were good ones and he definitely could not say that about most of his acquaintances. Maybe he could spend some time with his old friend, Skyfire would treat Optimus with warmth, wouldn't he?

"We did," Spike said in reply to Skyfire's statement. "Hey Optimus, can we go out again sometime?"

"Prehaps we could" Starscream replied, it hadn't been as bad as he thought and at least he had a bit of experience driving now.

"What are the others doing back at the base?" asked Spike, he knew that bubble be had some work to do and the other Autobots too.

"The usual things and looking for Decepticon activity mostly" answered Skyfire, they would soon come close to the base.

Starscream started to wonder if the Autobot only where looking for Decepticon activity or didn't they have there own projects to work on?

"Have they found any?" Starscream asked and when Skyfire replied in the negative, "I believe the Autobots need some projects, it's not healthy to always be on the lookout for Decepticons."

"What kind of projects?" Spike asked curiously.

"Well, what needs to be done around the base?" Starscream questioned. "Does our Energon need refined, more quarters available, things like that."

"That sounds good" said Spike "why don't you look up Wheeljack?" that Autobot did have a record on new projects

"Wheeljack?" asked Starscream, the only he knew about Wheeljack was that Autobot was a big trouble maker with his inventions, but the time his inventions did work and where impressive.

"Wheeljack have a lot of idea's and it wouldn't hurt to see what he have in mind" said Spike

Starscream nodded thoughtfully, Wheeljack was a scientist even if he was an unconventional one. He surely would have a few suggestions for various projects but they'd need to be carefully screened for anything dangerous. If he was going to be Autobot leader, he might as well improve a few things. That damn Prime was probably doing something similar so he might as well.

"Thank you Spike," he said gratefully with a nod. "I will consult Wheeljack and see what we can come up with."

"Great, let me know if you need any help," Spike offered as Skyfire began to descend.

"Whoa," Spike yelped as his stomach swooped with the sensation of going down.

It was great to be in the air again and now sadly it was over as Skyfire landed Starscream and Spike ride ended with was time to exit Skyfire and allow the shuttle to transform again. 

"Thanks for the lift Skyfire" said Spike and Skyfire smiled back at him "you are welcome"

Starscream wished he didn't have to say good bye yet, but he could spend more time with Skyfire a other time and right now try to find that scientist

"I don't suppose you have any ideas, do you Skyfire?" he couldn't help but ask.

Skyfire stared at him in surprise before saying "I don't have anything at the moment but I will think over it and get back to you."

"Of couse" Starscream said softly, turning to escort Spike into base.

Both Spike and Starscream walked inside the base and where going strait to Wheeljacks lab to see if he had some good crazy ideas to improve the base.

"I think this is a great idea, to ask Wheeljack for help" said Spike, many Autobots didn't want to interfere with him nether that or it was that the others where are afraid that he and his inventions are to dangerous to be near.

"I suppose" said Starscream and they where about to enter Wheeljacks lab when -Boom- "that can't be good" said Spike in a worry

"You think?" Starscream muttered as they watched black smoke issue out of Wheeljack's lab. They walked carefully into the lab, thankfully there was no debris underfoot. coughing a little, they beheld Wheeljack lying flat on the floor, his front completely blackened.

"Wheeljack, are you alright?" Spike exclaimed as Starscream shook his head, maybe this was a bad idea.

"Cough.....fine....cough, thanks," Wheeljack exclaimed, lifting his head up. "How you guys doing?"

"Just fine" said Starscream and wondered what Wheeljack had been working on.

"What has that explosion about?" asked Spike curious

"Oh that .. well nothing important, just something i was playing around with but didn't end well" answered Wheeljack 

"So can i help you guys with something?" as he started to take his tools from the floor and cleaning up a bit.

"We come to you to see if you had some ideas" said Spike as he started to help Wheeljack to clean up

"Ideas?" Wheeljack said curiously. "Well, I've got plenty ideas, what sort do you want?"

"I feel that the Autobots need something more to focus on than simply keeping an optic on the Decepticons," Starscream explained. "I don't want bots to stagnate in the same old routine, cycle in cycle out."

"Ah, I think I know what you mean," Wheeljack said with a very thoughtful nod. "Well, let me get my data file, I keep all my different ideas on it."

When Wheeljack went to get his data file Starscream took a look around Wheeljacks lab, he had a lot of stuff and parts, tools and some other data files who must be some kind of inventions

"Here we go" said Wheeljack holding his data file with all kind of different ideas, just hoping they all are not dangerous 

"Why don't you recommend one of your best ideas" asked Starscream, he had no idea if the data file is big list

"uh, alright," Wheeljack said, pausing as he tried to think of something good. "Well.....I did have this one idea...." 

"Yes?" Starscream asked curiously.

"Basically," Wheeljack began. "I've been thinking about how to improve our wash racks."

"improve our wash racks?" Starscream said in confusion.

"Yeah," Wheeljack stated. "The ones we've got are alright but they don't clean us enough. This planet is full of dirt and microbes, we need a better wash system as well as better cleaners."

Starscream though about it and it would be nice to have a more cleaner wash racks around the base, he didn't like the dirt at all and to think of all the bacteria made him almost wanting to have a wash before a recharge.

"I see, it would be better to have cleaner wash racks" agreed Starscream and Wheeljack was happy that finally someone understood his suggestion

"But Optimus is that really necessary?" asked Spike it wasn't like those washe they had now are boken or bad.

"Yes," Starscream said firmly. "Spike, the way you wash is fine for you but we are from a completely different planet and thus, our needs are different. If we cannot clean ourselves properly, we could risk things like rust developing, I'm sure you can imagine what would happen to us if we were all rusted up."

Spike winced, thinking of a rusted old wreck lying out in the desert, that sounded horrible. 

"It's important for our health to be able to keep our systems well maintained and our parts oiled. We have an established base here, we should be working to create a proper home for ourselves rather than just a temporary place to stay. It's like....if you went to one of your jungles and were forced to live there with only minimal necessities like washing. Your body would start to suffer and in turn, your mind would. This might seem like an incredibly simple thing but it could do wonders for boosting moral."

"Frag it, I'm not staying here without a decent wash," Starscream thought to himself.

"So i take it you are going to allow this?" asked Wheeljack curiousliy 

Starscream nodded and said "Yes i am going to allow this and if you have any other suggestions, let me know" he wanted this done as fast as possible, not waiting to get dirty and then can't get properly cleaned would be a terrible for him.

"Sure thing Optimus" said the scientist smiling behind his mask

"Very well, I believe I will get some Energon now," Starscream said, also smiling behind his mask before realising no one could see it.

"Alright Optimus, I'd better tidy up here," Wheeljack said with a nod. "Later."

Starscream nodded before heading out with Spike.

"I'm gonna find Bee if that's okay Optimus," Spike now said to him.

"Go ahead" said Starscream as he saw the little human go to find his friend and Starscream went to the Rec-room to get his energon and when he came there the room was not empty, some Autobot where there talking and laughing.

Starscream entered in and the other Autobots greeted him just like in the morning, it did feel strange be Prime with all the troop liking him and to be so nice to him, it was a warm feeling.

Perhaps that human had known what he was doing after all, Starscream did enjoy being loved like this. The way they smiled and appeared genuinely happy to see him was wonderful. Prime was probably experiencing something very different but he didn't much care right now. He nodded at his Autobots and went straight to the Energon dispenser.

"Prime," came a voice just as he'd finished pouring himself a couple of cubes.

He turned to behold the Autobot SIC standing there looking serious.

"Prowl," he greeted.

"How was your day Prime?" asked Prowl, he heard Optimus had a day off to relax.

"It have been Great, Spike showed me around downtown" replayed Starscream, first he didn't expected his day would be that great as he have been today.

"How was your day?" Starscream asked courius to know if the Autobots SIC had the same assignment as the others or if he had his own duty to keep up to

"Productive," Prowl said with the same serious expression. "Prime, I wanted to discuss the upcoming shipment to Cybertron."

"Shipment?" Starscream thought as he said aloud. "What is it you wished to discuss?"

"Well, there's security for one but you already knew about that," Prowl began. "But what I really want to talk about is what we're sending. Ratchet wishes to send as much medical grade Energon as possible while Ironhide has been arguing that our troops there deserve some High Grade. We are trying to decide what percent of Energon should be normal, Medical and High Grade."

"I see," Starscream said slowly, he knew that the Autobots tried to supply their troops on Cybertron, the Decepticons did the same but it seemed the Autobots were more organised than previously thought if they were arguing over such things as percent of High Grade.

"I think the medical grade Energon would be the best choice" said Starscream after of thinking about it, the medical grade Energon is more healthy then the high grade energon and the high grade is quite rare for them to get but the bots could also get drunk of it if they had to much.

"Alright Prime, i let others know about the energon Shipment" Prowl said, and it was his and Optimus turn to get some energon himself. 

They sat down at the same table and began drinking, Starscream able to retract his mask for this purpose. Prowl now said. "Things have been quiet lately with the Decepticons." Starscream nodded, it had been.

"We need to get this shipment through before they decide to come to life again," Prowl said flatly

"Yes, when can the shipment be sent? asked Starscream, he didn't know much about the Autobots Energon shipment and it would be a good idea to know how they sent there energon to cybertron, this could be most useful information for the Decepticons when he returns to his body.

"You forgot already?" Prowl asked and took the silence as a yes "We where going to send the energon this week Prime, if the Decepticons don't destroying the planet to get this energon sent of course"

"Yes i remember" Starscream said, wondering what more plans the Autobot have that he don't know yet of, that was something he wanted to find out tomorrow.

Right now after the his drink the only thing Starscream wanted to do was take a shower, that ride with Spike really made him dirty and he could feel some sand in his parts.

He despised the horrible gritty feeling, especially when it rubbed between his joints. He could not wait to wash it all away and then to buff up this horribly scuffed armour. Really, did Prime never take the time to look after his own armour? He was leader of the Autobots, he should take more pride in his appearance.

"Is there anything else about the shipment I need to know about?" he asked, feeling he might as well act the part of a leader.

"No, I don't believe so," Prowl replied after quickly checking a data pad.

When Starscream finished his cube, he put on his mask and where walking by the halls to Optimus quarters but was worried if he was going to get lost like just in the morning, Starscream saw the troops going to there quarters and soon he hoped he would find his.

"Finally" Starscream said, after a long walking by the halls he did find Optimus room and entered in, he did remember that primes room had it's own shower when he woke up in the morning

He was grateful he didn't need a code to enter, apparently Prime really trusted his troops. That made Starscream feel odd again, he always had to keep his door locked, just to prevent Megatron from bursting in and beating him. Not to mention all the other Cons that would happily come in here to mess with his stuff and him.

He shook this thought off and quickly headed into his wash racks. There was more washing equipment than he'd thought there'd be, it appeared that Prime simply didn't use them that often. Switching on the shower at a gentle setting, he grabbed a bottle of cleaner and carefully poured it all over his form. Sighing, he started to massage it into his armour, promising to wax and buff his whole body before going to recharge.


	8. Chapter 8

"No," he sighed softly to himself. "I'm still a Decepticon Seeker."

Slowly standing up and stretched, marvelling at the way his wings fluttered slightly. He wondered what Elita would think if she could see him, would she approve? It was a shame he had no way of contacting her and he sadly realised it had been too long since they'd last spoken. Once he had his own body back, he would make more of an effort to keep in contact, she was overseeing the fight against Shockwave and his drones on Cybertron. She and her bots deserved a lot more back up.

He wondered when Thundercracker would want to go flying, the morning or the afternoon? Perhaps he could practice a little in his room before he went for his morning Energon.

Optimus though about it and moved to a more freely place in the room to practice all tho the room was a bit tight. 

"Wonder how it works?" Optimus though for himself, on his truck alt mode was that he had to force himself to move forward 

"Maybe flying is the same" and tired to focus of flying upIt took few minuets before Optimus was really focused to activate his thrusters

Managing to hover but he was sure he wouldn't be able to pull off some of the spectacular moves that the Seekers usually did. He could probably just about manage to fly but that would be it. And he had a feeling that since they weren't on a mission, Skywarp and Thundercreacker would expect him to do some special moves with them.

He sighed, he would just have to face the moment when it came. Starscream was lucky he was a grounder, it wouldn't take him long to learn how to drive and no one would ever be the wiser.

The balance was even more ticker then standing on the ground and his wings made that harder as they kept Optimus almost from falling backwards, Seekers must really have good balance for flying in robot mode, Optimus managed to move forward and to make a few turns in this tiny room.

"It's a start," he told himself as he landed although he staggered slightly. 

He wondered what excuse he could use, perhaps he could say his equilibrium was off? He'd sometimes heard fliers say that and while he didn't normally try to get out of situations, he needed to for this. He left his room soon after that and headed down the surprisingly quiet corridor, ready for some Energon.

The corridor where empty no one was there as Optimus walked to Rec-room and then heard voices from inside, When he entered in Optimus saw Skywarp talking to the small twins Rumble and Frenzy.

"Hello Frenzy, Rumbel and Skywarp" said Optimus gently in a friendly way and went to take a cube

"Hello Starscream," Frenzy greeted in a similar manner as they'd spent such a good day together the previous cycle. Rumble however looked at him oddly and said "Someone spiked his Energon?"

"Yeah Screamer," Skywarp said. "Your really chirper today."

"I guess I am" Optimus said before drinking his energon, but Skywarp and Rumble still had this odd look at him.

"Maybe it is a after effect from yesterday from old megs" Frenzy said to make his twin and the purple seeker to not worry, but if it was indeed a after effect from Megatrons beating Starscream Frenzy would really miss this side of Starscreams personality, it was much more nicer then to have him yelling at them all the time.

"Hmm must be" said Rumble

"Yeah, Screamer's never this nice unless he's got a glitch or drunk," Skywarp stated as Optimus mentally sighed. He knew his attitude was causing suspicion but he just couldn't act like Starscream could. Because apart from anything, he did not want to be constantly starting fights, he wanted to just get along until he could get back into his old body.

But maybe to lay low now was the best option, if the Decepticons found out who he really was they would mostly prison him or do something far worse. 

"What you guys talking about?" asked Thundercracker who had just entered in to take a cube as well.

"Screamer," Skywarp said causally. "You notice how weird he's acting?"

Thundercracker glanced over at Optimus who was drinking his Energon and smiled. 

"He's a little different but I think it's a good thing. He's got something positive to focus on now."

Skywarp shrugged and muttered. "I think old Megs finally hit him one too many."

"Or maybe he finally learned his lesson" suggested Rumble 

"That to, but mostly unlikely" Skywarp said, if he something about Starscsream it was he never learn, but right now it looks like he was wrong.

"Would you prefer to have screamer to be mean and yelling at you? " asked Frenzy trying to show that this is better then to have a angry, mean seeker around all the time.

"Especially as you Warped him to Megatron yesterday," Thundercracker said pointedly, he didn't want to anger his trine leader.

"I suppose," Skywarp said with a shrug, Starscream got very pissy about that at times. But hey, it was their leader, he gave orders and all his underlings had to follow, it was that simple. But this was Screamer, he never made anything simple, he always had to argue back to Megatron. In all the time he'd known him, Screamer had never learned that you don't argue back to Megatron....unless you were Optimus Prime but that was different.

Optimus was thankful for this and it felt good to know that Thundercracker and Frenzy approved of his behaviour, it sure made Skywarp to see reason.

After they had finished there energon and had a good talk with each other, Optimus just listened and watched how they acted and observed.

"Ready for that flight?" asked Thundercracker to the other two seekers, Skywarp just smiled when Optimus tired not to look so nerves about this.

"Come on Screamer," Skywarp said with a grin. "I'll race yah."

Optimus smiled weakly as Thundercracker noted he didn't look very enthusiastic.

"Something wrong?" he asked and Optimus said. "There's something the matter with my equilibrium, I think Megatron might have damaged something."

"Oh," Thundercracker said in concern. "You can't fly?"

"I can," Optimus said firmly, as he felt Starscream would say. "But not as good as I usually can."

"That means you can still join us" Skywarp said with a grin at took a hold on Optimus arm and almost dragged him out with Thundercracker followed from the behind.

"I don't think it is a good idea, what if" Optimus began to say when Skywarp interrupted "What cracks?" with a smile "we can catch you know"

"You have been to much locked in Star, this will be good for you" said Thundercracker "like Skywarp said if something happens we will take care of it"

"Hmm, thanks," Optimus said wryly as they led him towards the landing platform. 

As soon they were up top, Thundercracker and Skywarp sighed with pleasure, allowing the wind to flow across their forms. Optimus as well felt a hint of relief at being outside again but he wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't locked up in the Nemesis any more or if it was because he had a Seeker body. Either way, it was good to feel the cool breeze again.

"That's it," Skywarp sighed before grinning and grabbing Optimus's arm. "Come on, let's get going."

It looked like Optimus had no chose that then to fly with these two seekers and Skywarp was really at him, Optimus sighed before trying to focus like he did in the morning.

"Alright Screamer on 3" stated Skywarp and Optimus questioned "3?" Skywarp started to smile "1.. you better get ready 2" and he was About to do it soon"3 you better prepared yourself " as he pushed Optimus off the platform and both seekers saw him falling.

Optimus yelped as he plunged downwards, he could barely think let alone fly. But as the water loomed up closer and closer, he tried to slow himself down by opening his arms and legs, allowing the wind to almost lift his wings. He dimly remembered using his thrusters earlier and he tried to activate them.

With relief, it worked and he shot forward but he still wasn't at a good angle and felt the water skim his cockpit. With an effort, he aimed himself higher and managed to clear the ocean completely.

Both seeker flew to there trine leader "Now was that so hard?" asked Skywarp still smiling, it looked like he enjoyed seeing Optimus falling down like that.

"Maybe" was what Optimus could say, this was his first try to fly outside and falling down was maybe not the perfect start he had imagined. 

"Maybe? i though you never quit trying" said Skywarp, he flew next to Optimus side.

"Give him a break " said Tundercracker "you would have the same problem with flying like Starscream if Megatron would punished you to"

"Megatron never punish me because I don't p*** him off," Skywarp stated, flipping over so he was looking up at the sky with his back facing the water as they flew. "Anyway, wanna fly to time and scare the humans?"

"And be shot at by the Autobots?" Thundercracker said dryly as Skywarp grinned.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he wheedled. "And they might send the fun bots."

Optimoher twous really didn't like the idea and what they where asking was wrong and he knew it, but if he did join them he could pretend to scare the human and instead help them to hide from the seekers.

Optimus though about there request carefully and they would drag him with them if he said no, so it was pretty much already decided and said "Alright" but if the Autobots would show up that would be a problem.

"Great, with town should we fly to?" asked Skywarp with a grin

Thundercracker shrugged and Optimus was reluctant to actually suggest one. Skywarp nudged both of them as he flipped the right way up.

"Your both stick in the muds," he declared. "Come on, we'll go to Hopewell, that's usually got a lot of people out on the streets."

Optimus knew the town and he felt guilty for doing this but he had to play along. So he flew on-wards with the two Seekers toward the unsuspecting Hopewell.

They could already see the town and they flew closer and closer, The people in there didn't know was about to happen and yet everything was normal people working and doing there own things until they saw something from the sky where shooting at them and at a few buildings.

The people panic, running away to save themselves a few tried to see what was attacking them and in there sunrise they saw giant robots in the sky shooting at them.

"Is't this great" smiled Skywarp

Thundercracker shrugged non committed but Optimus felt his Spark twist with agitation. He made sure none of his shots came close to hurting the humans, in fact, he tried to direct them using his shots into safer areas like the underground and buildings that looked like they had basements. Of course, they screamed and ran from him in terror making he grimace.

He hated doing this, it was torture.

"Hey squishy, squishy," Skywarp tormented, not using his gun and simply reaching for the humans, laughing as they dodged him.

Optimus wanted to help the humans but if he did something harsh that would just make trouble for him, the only thing Optimus could do now was hoping for the Autobots to come as fast they can, he knew this attack can't be ignored from teletraan one and he was sure the humans had sent a sos for help.

But Optimus had to continue this little act play a little more longer, Thundercracker where just shooting at a few builds and the humans running away a few tried throwing rocks at him but did no good. 

As for Skywarp who enjoyed himself, it took a little time before he could catch one of the humans "Ha got ya"

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked sharply, there were no Autobots here yet.

"Just having some fun," Skywarp said with a manic grin as he tossed the yelping human up into the air. "Hah, look at him fall."

"I can see that," Optimus said before suddenly holding out his hand. "Give him to me."

"Why?" skywarp pouted, holding the human out of reach. "You can get your own."

Optimus didn't want the human harmed and he had to do something before Skywarp would so something that would really hurt the human as he watched Skywarp again throws up the human in the air and now falling, the human was so scared that his screams was a call for help.

"Hey," Skywarp exclaimed as Optimus caught the human and held him away from the purple Seeker. "I was playing with that."

"So busy you didn't notice them?" Optimus stated, trying to sound sarcastic as he pointed in the direction of a red car and a yellow one racing towards.

"Not those two," Thundercracker groaned, it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Hey Decepticreeps leave the humans alone" said Sideswipe they both transformed and aimed there weapons at the seekers.

"You guys can't tell us what to do" said Skywarp in a irritating way aiming his weapons to them ready to shot them.

"Watch us," Sunstreaker yelled back as Optimus casually but gently set the human down behind a wall where he could safely run off.

"This'll be interesting," he mused as he watched Skywarp and Thundercracker rush to engage the Autobot twins. Soon, all four were wrestling in the air and Optimus was unable to stop watching. It was rather fascinating to see them grapple with each other, especially as in the air, there was nothing for them to hit, no ground or anything else to restrict their movements.

"Get of me you little piece of junk" Skywarp had hard time to make Sideswipe let go of him, The Autobot had a tight grip on him and would not let go.

"Not a chances this is to much fun and who do you call little" said Sideswipe, he and his twin did always enjoy this when they got the chance to do it.

Thundercracker and Skywarp tired to shake them off, but it was no use as they where fighting this was really embarrassing at times to lose a fight with younglings.

Optimus on the other hand enjoyed to see his Autobots again even if it was the twins "they are pretty good" he mused to himself

"Screamer," Skywarp yelled in frustration. "Don't just stare, help us!"

"But your doing so well on your own," Optimus chuckled but as the Seekers continued to struggle, started to head over.

"Oh look Sunny, Screamer wants to join in," Sideswipe said with a grin, dodging Skywarps swiping hands.

"I see that, haven't tangled with him in a while," Sunstreaker stated with barely disguised glee.

"Hey do you want to have go on him?" asked Sideswipe to his twin who smiled back at him 

"Do you thinking what i am thinking" asked Sunstreaker who smile almost evilly like he had some great idea in his processor 

"I think i do brother" answered Sideswipe

Before Optimus could say something he knew what the twins meant and that he was there next target and started to run to focus to active his thrusters, if he was in the air and the twins on the ground he would be safe from them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sunsteaker laughed as he lunged off Thundercracker and activating his jetpack.

"I forgot about that," Optimus thought to himself as he tried to avoid the red Lamborghini. 

"Get him," Sideswipe cried, he'd also let go of Skywarp and was running along the ground after him.

"Should we go after them?" asked Thundercarker who was happy that red Lamborghini let go off him 

"Naaa, let's just watch this" answered Skywarp "beside screamer didn't help us and i want to see this" as he followed Sarscreams trail it looked like he had a hard time to shake off the Lamborghinis 

Optimus didn't have so much experience of flying and the way he flew was not the best.

"Come on Screamer, we just want to play" said Sideswipe as he tired to get on Optimus

"I've seen you play," Optimus replied, spinning to avoid being grabbed. 

"Liked what you saw," Sunstreaker said wickedly, leaping up to catch Optimus but missing.

"No.....your paint's too scuffed," Optimus retorted as Sunstreaker flinched and glanced down at himself in a panic.

When Sunstreaker down at himself in a panic his paint wasn't scuffed and before he knew it Optimus shot him down

"Aaahh" screamed Sunstreaker, when Optimus shot him he got a good shot on the jet-pack and the null rays turned it off 

"Brother" panic Sideswipe and saw his twin using the parachute before he could crash 

Skywarp and Thundercracker saw it all but could not believe it.

"How did he do that?" Thundercracker exclaimed as Skywarp gaped openly. "I thought he was a goner for sure."

"Well he isn't," Thundercracker stated, coming to his senses. "Let's get him out of here before those two recover."

"Aww, dumb Autobots," Skywarp muttered, flying with his trine mate towards where Optimus was hovering.

"That was a close one" said Optimus glad that Sunstreaker didn't catch him 

"Screamer let's move" said Skywarp as he and Thundercraker started to fly away from the twins 

"How did you do that?" asked Thundercracker, he and Shywarp had tried everything at the twins and nothing worked most on them.

"Just something I picked up," Optimus said with a shrug, it was well known amoung the Autobots how to upset Sunstreaker. He was lucky it had worked, it didn't always and Sunstreaker hated being tricked.

"Well, it certainly worked," Thundercracker said very impressed. "But I think we'd better get back, before more Autobots turn up. They might send the Arielbots after us."

"Right, the fun is over" said Skywarp disappointed, he would liked to play around a bit more with those humans.

"let's go back to the Nemesis" suggested Optimus and all three agreed and where flying their way back to the ship.

"I'll see you guys later," Skywarp said, he had duties to attend to. Optimus and Thundercracker had their project to focus on, Megatron appeared to be eager to see it completed. Or more likely, was eager to see Optimus aka Starscream fail at it. Optimus shook his head as he waved goodbye to Skywarp, Megatron did himself no favours treating his men like this.

He knew for a fact that Starscream would not be treated to such abuse at the Autobot base. If only Starscream could maintain his disguise.


	9. Chapter 9

Starscream had very good recharge and on his way to the Rec-room for some breakfast energon,when Starscream entered in he saw Ratchet there and he looked quite happy.

"Prime," he greeted cheerily with a grin. "How are you?"

"Very well," Starscream replied, curious as to why the Medic was so cheerful. "You seem to be in a very good mood Ratchet."

"Oh I am," Ratchet said, smirking. "Thanks to you sensibly deciding that it's more vital to send Medical Energon than High Grade. Even if Ironhide's going to be in a huff about it for days."

"Ah," Starscream said, imaging how Skywarp would feel if he made the same decision. "It makes no sense to send high Grade at this point in time."

"Indeed" agrred Ratchet and continued to drink his cube.

Starsrcream went to the Energon dispenser to take a cube and was thinking what he should do today, Of course he was planning to upgrade the showers and maybe give the order.

Before he could muse further on this subject, two Autobots came barrelling into the Rec Room. It was those annoying Lambrogini twins that where constantly hassling him and his Trine Mates. He felt a scowl appear on his face although it wasn't obvious with his face mask.

"What happened?" he demanded as they rushed up, jabbering away.

"We tangled with Screamer and his goons," Sideswipe said breathlessly. "They were attacking Hopewell but we put a stop to it."

"Yeah, we sent them packing with their tailpipes between their legs," Sunstreaker boasted.

"What!?" He said in a shreek as he checked himself, feeling a stress in his spark about who know what those twins may had done to his beautiful body, especially when Optimus was not a born flyer with would mean some serious damage was a risk.

"Have you to Dolts learned not to use such reckless attacks ageist the enemy!? You put yourselves in danger." yelled Ratchet 

"What were we supposed to do then? We couldn't just stand by and watch" Snapped Sideswipe to them.

"Yes but there's a different between protecting the humans and what you do," Ratchet told them sternly. "Let me guess, you two tried a little jet judo with them?"

"It works," Sideswipe protested. "We totally distracted them and we got them to leave. What more do you want?"

"I want you to change tactics," barked Ratchet. "Remember when your little stunt didn't work and Thundercracker was able to throw you to the ground after disabling your jet pack?"

Starscream smirked, he remembered that with pleasure.

"Yea talking about jet-pack can you fix mine again?" asked Sunstreaker and he turned a bit so Ratched could see it was a bit damaged "i tried to start it but it just stays offline"

"Who got you this time?" asked Ratchet as he looked at the small damage 

"It was not my fault, i was so close” said Sunstreaker still upset and angry, but is next workd seemed to hurt his feelings even more.“screamer tricked me"

"Starscream tricked you?" Starscream asked with interest. Just what had Prime down?

"Oh yeah," Sideswipe chuckled. "He told Sunny his paint was scratched and the idiot believed him."

"Shut up," Sunstreaker snarled as Starscream pondered this information. Prime knew his soldiers weaknesses, and he'd exploited them. Well well, Starscream would never have expected this but he supposed the Prime didn't' want to fight with his soldiers. He'd better had looked after Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"You two will never learn" sigh Ratchet, they where like impossible to talk to, But Sideswipe hold his jet-pack out "Come on doc bot, just this last time" he asked

Starscream just watch them for a bit before thinking if it was possible for him to find out the Autbots weaknesses, if Prime knew and wondering how hard could it be for him to find out.

Of course, Prime was probably doing the same thing but still. What an advantage it would be if he could learn their weaknesses, he would have something that Megatron didn't. The idea made him grin but then he cleared his throat before saying.

"Ratchet is right, you should be careful when engaging those Seekers. They are dangerous."

As the twins scoffed, Ratchet thankfully backed him up.

"You listen to Prime, he knows what he's talking about."

"But please Ratchet, i will be more careful next time" begged Sideswipe in hope that the dock bot would repair his jet-pack.

"You said the exact same thing last time, the answer is still no" repeated Ratchet, he would maybe fix it for Sideswipe, but right now the twin just needed a lesson to be more careful.

"Aww come on," Sideswipe started to beg but Starscream cut in. 

"Sideswipe, do not pester Ratchet, he has more important thing to do than continually repairing your jetpack from your hi-jinks."

The twins stared at him in shock as Ratchet nodded, saying. "Thanks Prime."

"Fine" said Sideswipe very unhappy walking out from the room as his twin followed 

"Prime what plans do you have for today?" asked the medic curious to know

"Work," Starscream said simply. "I want to organise some projects for the Mechs, get their processor off constant war."

"Oh, what sort of projects?" Ratchet asked and Starscream explained about the wash racks.

"That's a good idea," Ratchet said approvingly. "I've been worrying about dealing with rust cases, they sneak up on you so easily on a planet like this."

"That is why i decided this" said Starscream felling pride of this is his idea, more it belonged to wheeljack.

"When will you start this project Prime?" asked Ratchet

"I was planing to start on this project today, if the Decepticons don't plan to do any activity" said Starscream real excited, this would be his first orders to give the Autbots as their Leader.

"Here's hoping," Ratchet said ruely. "Who are you going to get for this project? Not Wheeljack I hope."

"Perhaps not him," Starscream said with a hidden grin. "But it was one of his ideas so I'll keep him updated on it. I'll pick those most suited to this task."

Ratchet nodded in understanding, if Wheeljack was allowed to install the pipes, they would probably blast everyone with water. But he was impressed that the engineer had come up with this idea.

Ratchet and Starscream talked a bit more about this project before they finished there cubes, later on to start there day Ratchet went to his med-by to see if anyone would need him for repair.

Starscream in the other hand went to a room that looked like where the Autobot are going to to get there orders from Prime and to hang out if they have nothing else to do,

When Starscream entered the room there was quite some Autbots there talking to each other and having fun, Starscream heard the troops talking about humans news and about something of there races and about there sport.

It looked like the Autobots checked about the humans news and knew what was going on, this might would be good to know if he where ever to find that magician again.

It was very relaxed and informal, not at all like the Throne Room back on the Nemesis where Megatron would lord over them all. They had to stand to attention and if they annoyed their leader to much, they could be sure they'd receive a beating or at least a backhand. But it was clear this would never ever happen with Prime and his Autobots.

For a moment, Starscream wasn't even sure where to sit until he spied a large chair that looked built for Prime's bulk. But it wasn't in the middle of the room or even centered, it was set slightly to the side. Perhaps Prime preferred to speak on his feet in front of his men.

He went to the chair and made himself comfortable, Then the other Autobot saw Optimus sit down they walked to him so see what he had so inform them today or if they would have some other work like maybe help the humans.

Starscream in the other hand was a bit surprise to see the Autobot come to him with out him ordering them to do so unlike on the Nemesis when Megatron had to order every Decepticons for the meeting.

"What's knew Prime?" asked one of the bots.

Clearing his throat slightly, he said.

"I have been speaking with Ratchet, Wheeljack....and Spike," he added which made a lot of Autobots grin. "And we believe that some projects unrelated to the war effort would be good for morale."

This caused some interested mutterings and Starscream relished their interest. Continuing, he said.

"The first proposed project involves renovating the wash rooms," Starscream stated. "I'm sure all of us would like something a bit more than basic deep space sponge and dry cleanant."

This actually made a few Autobots laugh and Starscream felt so good. Just the way they were listening to him, laughing at his little jokes, it was wonderful.

He could really get used to this the way the Autobots where was not so bad they had it better then the Decepticons that was for sure true, Starscream knew the Autobots where friendly and had a code of honour to protect all life.

"Improving our wash rooms" said one of the Autobots as thinking about it "It would be nice this planet have much dirt"

"Exactly," Starscream said with a masked smile. "If we're going to live on an organic planet, we're going to have a proper home. I'm sure you all have ideas for how we can improve the Arc but for now, we will focus on this."

"Sounds good Prime," Blaster spoke up with a grin. "Some of us where starting to stink."

"Hey," cried an Autobot next to him, shoving the red Mech as Blaster laughed. Unlike the Decepticons where a brawl would probably erupt, the Autobots just had a friendly shove amoungst each other.

"So Prime we start right a way i suppose?" said one of the Autobots and as a other asked "what groups are we divided into?"

"Yes, we can start with this wash improving right a way" Starscream said quickly but also in a normal tone, but do the Autobots really have the materials in storage? and what groups do they split into?

Starscream had no idea with of the Autobots work best with each other and in the battles he had not payed so much attention to in neither.

"There will be a group focused on designing the wash rooms," he began carefully. "Another for sourcing suitable supplies if we do not have all the materials and a third who will construct it. Does that sound fair?"

"Sounds about right," Smokescreen said evenly. 

"It's about time we got a proper wash racks," Tracks declared loudly, examining his armour critically. "Some of us are barely coping with these primitive conditions on this dirty planet. I applaud any effort however small to improve our surroundings."

Starscream smiled behind his mask as he watch the Autobots split in there groups and started to work, all he had to do know was to check on them if there was any problems.

The Decepticons tended to only get along in their own small select groups, it wasn't easy to get them to all work together unless it involved bashing Autobots. And even then, they tended to only protect their close friends and ignore the rest of their teammates. He mused that this was a shame as teamworking appeared to give the Autobots a clear advantage. If only he could find a way to unite the Decepticons in the same way, could he possibly learn how to from the Autobots?

Time would only tell.

After some hours had pasted Starscream went around to check on the teams and the work came along, non of the groups did come to him for any problems so everything must have been working perfectly.

Starscream entered one of the work rooms and the Autobots where still working, truly the are hard workers that or they just want this new washes done to get clean and protected from the rust 

"Can i help you Prime?" asked on of the Autobots

"I'm just making sure everything is going well," Starscream said smoothly. "There aren't any problems, are there?"

"Nope, it's going pretty well," the Autobot replied, Starscream couldn't put a name to face. "Kinda weird to be working like this but good."

"Would you be willing to work on future projects?" Starscream asked.

"I wouldn't say no to that one" said the Autobot with a smiled "This is better then getting yourself blasted by the Decepticons, so it's a yes" 

"I suppose it is" Starscream replied back "i am open to any future ideas if anyone has some"

"I'll see what I can come up with Prime," the solider said with a big grin as he headed back to the others. "And I'll get the team to put on their thinking caps."

"Must be a human expression," Starscream thought to himself, some of them he found very confusing. How could wishing someone to break a leg be an expression of good luck?

Next: how is Optimus doing over the cons?


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the Decepticon base the seekers had just returned from their morning flight.

Optimus followed the other 2 seeker, they said they had some work that needed to be done and he offered his help to them, they gladly accepted.

"You in a good mood Screamer?" Skywarp asked him.

"Yes, I am," Optimus agreed, it seemed Starscream did not always offer his help to his trine mates. Or perhaps they normally needed to ask him for it.

Just as they were walking along the corridor, a voice suddenly barked "Starscream!"

Optimus turned to see Megatron looking at him with a slight smirk on his face plates. He wondered what was the warlord's game as he said "Yes Megatron?"

"Where have you been Seeker?" Megatron asked his SIC 

"I just for a flight" Optimus said simply put,

"is there something you want Megatron?" asked Optimus gently

"How is your pet project coming along?" Megatron asked, a sneer in his tone.

"Very well," Optimus said slowly, so that was Megatron's game. He wanted to have at go at his Second for his idea. Well, let him.

"Really?" Megatron said as Optimus nodded and said. "It's right on schedule and I have high hopes for it."

"Is that so? then you better not fail" Megatron said in a warning tone 

"I won't" Optimus replied in strong sure words 

"You better not, you know what happens if you do" Megatron said with a grin.

The false Seeker did not fully know what would happen but he suspected it would involve pain and humiliation. He and his Autobots had witnessed plenty of that on the battlefield and he was sure more went on behind closed doors. But he would not allow Megatron the opportunity to do that to him here.

"When you've finished," Megatron added. "I want you to present it to the while crew and test it in front of them."

"Without testing it prior?" Optimus asked with a slight frown.

"Of course, you would know by now Starscream that i am un-patient mech, especially on your project's" smirked Megatron.

Not only did Megatron want to humiliate Optimus on this project, but he wanted this to be something that would keep down the seeker for good.

"As you wish megtron, i will present it to the while crew when i am done" said Optimus, it was better to follow the warlords orders then to fight ageist him with questions that would not end well.

"See that you do, I look forward to the results," Megatron said darkly before walking away. 

Optimus watched him go, marvelling at how Megatron operated. He took far too much pleasure from hurting his own Second, was it any wonder the two of them did not get on? He could see why the Decepticons officers were disorganised, Megatron tormented his Second while praising his Third, it was not a good mix.

Optimus joined the other 2 seekers he did offer them his help, but Optimus was also more focused on his project to get succeed and so far the most of the paper work was done thanks with Thundercrackers help.

Thundercracker could not help but to ask "You are not in trouble are you screamer?" if Megatron called Starscream in the halls it could mostly only mean trouble,but not always.

"No....not yet," Optimus said darkly. "Megatron does not believe our project will succeed. He wants to test it in front of the whole crew."

"And he'll blame you," Thundercracker said flatly. "Starscream, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I am sure," Optimus said firmly. "This will work and it will benefit us all."

"We where are done with the paper work correct?" asked Optimus, it was best to get everything checked now so he could see what was needed to get done 

"I believe so" said Thundercracker and then added "the only thing we need now is to prepare the materials, and i have the list right here" and showed the data-pad.

"Good, then at least we are prepare for this" Optimus said with a smile

"Are we gonna build it all by ourselves?" Skywarp questioned, Building was not his strongest skill. 

"I was thinking we could ask the Constructicons for some help," Optimus informed the purple and black Seeker. "They know how to build things and we will need the expertise on chemical reactions."

Skywarp shrugged, anything that lessened his workload was okay by him.

"Any change the both of you know where the Constructicons are right now?" questioned Optimus, if he could make the Constructicons agree to help him then he had a chance to be free from Megatrons grasp.

"It will be little tricky to find them" answered Skywarp and added "They don't spend much time here at the base"

"Warp is right, i have seen them much out side" agreed Thundercracker

"That is a problem," Optimus mused. "Shall I see if I can locate them?"

"Sure, we're almost done here," Thundercracker agreed with a nod. 

Optimus offered his own nod before going in search of them. At one time, the Constructicons had been famous Cybertronian builders but unfortunately, they had chosen to join the Decepticons.

Awhile Skywarp and Thundercaraker worked on the last part of the paper work when Optimus where looking on the computers for the Constructicons, didn't the they have a schedule or something what they where doing in the day?

He didn't know what their interests where besides obviously construction and being Decepticons. Where there parts of human culture that they enjoyed or only Cybertronian? It would seem he'd have to do some investigating so he tried to see if there were any outstanding orders regarding them on the Decepticon database. He was tempted to take a deeper look into Decepticon affairs but decided he'd do it another time. 

"Skywarp, Thundercracker is it possible that frenzy or rumble know where the constructions are?" asked Optimus, he knew that Soundwaves creations where always with him almost all the time and properly listing on mission and other things, they must know something right?

"Maybe, i am not sure" answered the purple seeker a bit uncertain.

"I believe I will try them, I'm not getting anywhere here," Optimus told them, standing up and departing from the room.

It was a lot easier to find Rumble and Frenzy, he just had to keep listening and eventually, he heard them.

"Ow, watch it slagger," Rumble groused as they tried to fix a control panel to a storage room.

"Well hold it still," Frenzy snapped right back. "YOW!"

"Hah, looks like you should have watched it," sniggered Rumble as Frenzy hit him.

"Rumble, Frenzy," Optimus called out before the two of them could start fighting.

"hu" both said before looking up to see Starscream looking down at them. 

"Screamer" said Frenzy and still worked at the control panel 

"If you have come to yell at us, i swear i didn't do anything this time" Rumble said in a self-defense tone

"No, i haven't come here to yell at you both, but to ask something" said the red, blue seeker

"What?" Frenzy asked curiously as Rumble looked wary.

"Do you know where I might find the Constructicons?" Optimus asked them. "I need their help for our project but I do not know where to find them."

"Is that all?" Rumble said in relief, he'd be thinking Starscream was looking to bust their afts for something.

"Yes, that would be all" Optimus pointed out, hopeful that Rumble and Frenzy could help him.

"Well if they are not at the base then they are out side probably just trying to find some materials" Shrugged Rumble.

"But where? what location?" asked Optimus almost demanding.

"Eh, I dunno, probably that scrap yard they like," Rumble replied with a shrug. "You remember where it is?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Frenzy said thoughtfully. "It's just outside of town.....on the east side near the industrial estate."

"I think I know where that is," Optimus said with relief. "Thank you for your help."

Rumbel started to say "See" and Frenzy finished "Ya" they bot watch Optimus leave 

"I was going to say that" snapped Rumble to his brother. 

"You where to slow" grined Frenzy to Rumble shoved him and they started their fight once again.

Meanwhile, Optimus headed for the exit, he had no urgent duties other than his project so he felt it would be alright to take a flight. This time, it was much easier to take off into the air and also much more enjoyable. He felt that he didn't need to perform in front of Thundercracker and Skywarp so it didn't take him long to find the junkyard that Rumble and Frenzy had talked about.

"Ah there it is" smiled Optimus for himself before finding a clear place to land on, this junkyard is truly big and so much junk at the same time no wonder the Constructicons come here.

"Now where are they?" Optimus asked himself again and started to look around.

"No, please be careful with that" came a voice that Optimus recognized and started to walked over to find them.

"I am being careful," was the grouchy replied and he saw Long Haul lifting up a large vat containing goodness knows what it is.

Optimus paused for a moment, watching them as they sorted through the piles of scrap that lay all around. But it wasn't long until one of them spotted him.

"What do you want, Starscream?" Hook asked suspiciously as the others also paused and stared at him.

"I was wondering if I could talk with you about something," Optimus began.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Hook asked again curious, his own mind took up questions why did Starscream seek us out? couldn't he just ask Soundwave to send a note to us instead?

"You see i am working on a project that Megatron put me in charge of it" Optimus began to say and continued "But, i have no expertise off build machines like you and your team have"

"That a fact?" Scrapper said with a small smile. "What's this project you want us to help with?"

"I want to be able to produce Energon within the base, without having to steal it from humans. The Autobots appear to have their own system, why can't we?" Optimus explained passionately.

"That is not a bad idea" said one of the Constructicons and the others look at him and where thinking about this.

Soon all the Constructicons where in a ring talking to each other about this, It could make life on the Nemeses much easier.

"It will be easier to get energon instead of getting scraped each time when we try to steal it" said a other Constructicon "i don't see why we should not help Starscream, he and the other can't build this machine with out us in with they clearly need us"

"Your help would be very much appreciated," Optimus said earnestly. "It would allow all of us some peace of mind if we had a safe and reliable source of energon."

"Yeah and I guess old Megatron had focus more on defeating the Autobots," Scrapper said with a shrug as Optimus inwardly grimaced. But at least Megatron would hopefully leave the humans more alone.

Note: will the Constructicons help Optimus on this project? Wait and see on the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

"Looks then we are on a agreement" said Hook as he and his Constructicon nodded in agreement "we will help you to finish your project starscream" 

Then a other Constructicon asked Optimus "how far have you came with your project?"

"Well skywarp, thundercracker and i have just finish the paper work, our next work was to collect materials for this energon machine from the junk yards" explained Optimus to them and if they where going to help it would be good to keep them posted about this and what they need to do to help.

"You know what you need?" Long Haul asked and Optimus nodded. 

"I have a list of what we need, including what's not available on the base," he said and Scrapper held out a hand.

"Give it over and we'll see what we can do," he stated.

Optimus handed over the list and it looked like all the Constructicons where interested on this as they tired to see what materials was on the list, that or they just love to get working 

"This is quite a list" said a Constructicon a bit surprise and his processor said to him self 'this is Starscream what have you expect?' 

"Yes, i suppose it is" Optimus said, he and the other 2 seeker had worked thoroughly on the list to find best way to get it done.

"Megatron is ah....counting on me not to let this project fail so I want to be prepared," Optimus explained.

"Megatron's counting on yah eh?" Scrapper said wryly. "Alright, we'll see what we can get for you Starscream."

"Thank you," Optimus said. "I know with your team on board, we will be right on schedule."

 

Back with Starscream and the Autobots who where working on improving the wash rooms, every thing went well and the each group had come a good way in progress.

"There, i think that is good for today" said Bluestreak to his group who took care of the materials and they have been preparing for the others to use.

"Very good," Starscream complimented, having a hard time not to sound too smug. It just felt so good to oversee a project where everyone worked smoothly and without fuss. Even better was the fact that bots were looking to him for guidance and he was more than happy to give it.

"Is there anything ales you need prime?" asked Bluestreak to make sure they had every thing they need or if they forgotten something.

"No, i think that was all" replied Starscream, he had a feeling the other groups where doing just fine, but you can never be to careful right "I should see how the others are doing"

"Okay Prime," Bluestreak said brightly. "Boy, it'll be great to have a proper washing area, won't it? I mean, I can barely remember the last time I had a proper wash.....I know the humans have car washes and those are nice if you've been driving but you can only do that in your vehicle mode right, you can't have a proper scrub......"

"Yes, yes, I know," Starscream said, holding up a hand to silence the excitable young Autobot. "this will make things a lot easier for everyone."

Bluestreak nodded before saying "You know, I think Bumblebee's hoping Spike and the others can have their own washroom in our base. They get pretty dirty helping us with stuff."

Starscream was about to complain about that suggestion, but then a thought remembered him that what Optimus would do? "Prime would allow without doubt" Starscream thought for himself

"Let's first focus on improving our wash rooms" replied Starscream trying to avoid the conversation.

"Okay Prime," Bluestreak said brightly. "They've got their own at home, don't they?"

"I have no doubt they do," Starscream agreed gravely. Just what he needed, humans running about the place, wanting their own wash room. Well, perhaps a bath would do they some good, they always seemed to be covered in dirt and other organic substances.

Starscream then went to check on the other groups to see if they needed any help and when he entered the other room he just saw they bots working, it was quite different from the Decepticons when Soundwave and a eye on everyone to work.

Of course, he could see bots joking with each other and sometimes a bit of play fighting but they didn't need to be supervised on the same level as the Decepticons did. Starscream was starting to really envy Optimus Prime, did he have any idea how frustrating it was to organise anything with the Decepticons? Starscream was regularly driven to distraction by their antics, especially from Skywarp and the cassettes, thank Primus they weren't involved with this project.

"How is everything going on here?" asked Starscream and looked around. 

"We are doing well prime" said the Autobot Prowl "we are almost done with the designing, we will soon start to build them"

"Very good," Starscream said as Prowl now said. "Red Alert has raised some concerns though."

"Oh?" Starscream asked curiously. 

"He is worried the Decepticons might try to sabotage them," Prowl stated calmly. "Like placing corrosive substances within our cleanant or other nefarious tricks."

"Hmm," Starscream mused, this seemed exactly the kind of thing the Decepticons would do, especially the cassette twins.

"Think we need to have a look out from them?" asked Prowl, if the twins where going to sabotage there new washes then it would not be fun

"Yes, we should keep a eye open if something like that would happen" decided Starscream, sure Prime would do the same thing.

"That would be prudent," Prowl agreed with a nod. "I believe Red Alert is currently drawing up proposals for the wash room's security, he will present them to us when he's finished."

Starscream realised it would be up to him to approve these proposals and the thought gave him a thrill. Prime had so much power, it was wonderful.

"Keep up the good work, i need to take care off a few things" Starscream said before walking to the door out from the room.

Primus, the way they looked at him in admiration and respect, it was all he could have asked for. He did miss his beautiful body with it's wonderful wings but at least he'd been granted an exceedingly powerful body in return. And while Prime wasn't as good looking as him (no one was), his looks weren't all that bad. Starscream was starting to hope he never went back to his old body, the feeling of power was just too intoxicating.

He walked to some kind control room, this might be he best shot to get some information about the Autobots, sitting down on one of the chairs and turned on the computer. 

"Now lets see what i can find" said Starstream, perhaps he could find some coming plans for Cybertron or how to win this war? 

"Welcome Optimus Prime," a voice suddenly boomed out and Starscream jumped before realising it was Telatran One, the Autobot's super computer.

"Ah, hello Telatran one," he greeted back and the computer replied in a voice that held more emotion than Soundwave's did.

"How can I help you?"

"I....just wanted to browse," Starscream said carefully. "I have some free time."

"What would you like to browse about?" asked Telatran one in a way if it could be of any assist

"I am sure i can find something" said Starscream and started to reach through some files "if i need you i will ask for help"

"Will do" said the computer and the voice disappeared, the only thing Starscream didn't know about Telatran one was it could see what he was reading and looking at.

Starscream sighed in relief, before beginning his search. Firstly, he was interested on the Autobot situation on Cybertron, just how where those Femmes coping. He knew the Autobots sent them shipments of Energon but how much did they actually receive. He knew that useless Shockwave was utterly incapable of handling them. Perhaps this was Starscream's chance to take them down.

Starscream started to search for the femmes Autobots and found a folder about them, he went to open the folder so he could see what files there was about them and then a other window come up that asked for a password "Telatran one, could you open this folder for me?" 

"I am sorry Optimus Prime, you have to enter the password to continue"  
Next: Will Starscream be able to get pass that password? What information will he find?


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn," he thought, he had no idea what the password could be. If he started entering random things, it would look suspicious. 

"Ah yes," he said aloud. "I almost forgot about that."

"Yes Optimus Prime," the computer replied.

"Elita," Starscream muttered in an attempt to sound like he'd just been focusing too much on his mate to remember about the password.

"Negatived" replied the computer

"What? if it is not Primes mate then what could password possibly be?" Starscream thought for him self and tried to think of a few passwords that would work.

But Telatran one only replied "Negative"

Did all folders have a password? Taking a look on the other folders on the computer there where a few that where unlocked with meant only the most important ones had one. 

He decided to look up a subject that surely would not require a password.

"Teletran One, do you have any good recipes for High grade?" he asked, surely it wasn't too out of character for Prime to inquire about such a thing? After all, when their wash racks were completed, surely the Autobots would celebrate with a little party.

"Yes Optimus Prime," the voice answered and opened a folder with the information about all kind of High Grades there are and how some are made.

"Interesting" Starscream mumbled, he did found out the Autobot got there energon from the sun and later on mixed it on a machine that did the rest to make the energon to high grade.

He knew the Autobots didn't have to steal Energon like the Decepticons but he hadn't known exactly how they'd gotten their Energon before. At first, he'd thought the humans were supplying them with everything but that wasn't really practical. Using solar and volcanic energy did make a lot of sense, it was clean and renewable. Starscream had sometimes wondered if the Decepticons should harness the sea around them but nothing had ever come of it.

Megatron didn't even listen much to what he would have say, mostly he ignored Starscream and when with his own plans to get done, But now Starscream could do what he wanted and didn't have to be forced aside anymore.

"I'll show him," he muttered to himself. Yes, Megatron would learn what it meant to treat him like dirt, he would have his revenge. And that stupid Prime had better not get in his way, he was going to prove himself once and for all.

"Do you wish to look at anything else?" Teletran one asked.

Starscream thought about it first and and with the most impotent files having a password there was no point to looking for them here and said "No, am all done." 

"What should i do know? i might as well explore a bit" Starscream said for himself.

He got up and stretched himself, sighing as at the unfamiliar feeling of having no wings to flutter. Primus, but he missed his wings most of all, such a shame that Prime didn't have wings to go with his powerful body. 

He paused and then mentally scolded himself, if he had wings and a powerful body, that would make him a Shuttle like Skyfire. He idly wondered where said Shuttle was, he hadn't really seen him yet. Of all the bots here, he was the one who was most likely to recognise his old friend in disguise so he could take pains to avoid spending any amount of time with him.

He'd fooled Megatron plenty of time and he was fooling these Autobots. Yes, he didn't have anything to worry about when it came to the Shuttle, he would simply have to act aloft and not betray his brilliant mind. He paused as a twitch went through his body, his processor was still mourning the loss of his wings but since this body had never known them, the affect wasn't too bad.

"Prime better be taking care of my beautiful wings" he muttered darkly to himself. If he spotted his body in less than pristine condition, he would not be happy.

"I bet those humans would talk freely," he said to himself, he knew perfectly well that Optimus Prime was a hero to most of them, they would see nothing wrong with spilling the beans. He smirked, yes that sounded prefect, find a couple of those young humans and encourage them to talk. What could be simpler?

"What about the humans on this base? they must know more about the Autobots then other humans" Starscreams possessor thought about it and he did have a little talk with Spike who knew something about the Autobots and why they are fighting this war, maybe he should go to Spike? or his friend on the wheelchair?

There was only one minor problem, where exactly did these humans hang out and where they even on the base? Well, if they weren't on base, one of them would show up soon enough, every time they spied on the Autobots, one or more of the humans was with them. Starscream sighed and started searching for any sign that a human was about.

But Starscream didn't find any human inside in the ark and decided to walk outside, he remembered seeing humans often outside, when he came outside Starscream didn't see anyone and was going to back inside when he heard a human laugh and there was also a other voice that didn't sound human at all, but more like a cybertronian.

"Ah, finally," he said, he'd been starting to get very frustrated with his lack of results.

He marched around the side of the mountain to find that boy Spike playing with what's his name, Bumblebee. The human boy was riding his friend's shoulders as they tried to get something out of a tree but Starscream had no idea what it was.

"Come on Bee....just a bit higher....oh hey Optimus!"

"Hello," Starscream said as warmly as he could.

"Could you help us to take down the football from the three?" asked Spike cheerfully "We don't have any luck so far" 

Starscream looked at the three and saw the round thing that must be the football that spike talking about and wondered how spike and bumblebee got it sucked in a three so high up, but he reached for the three and got the football.

"Thanks," Spike exclaimed excitedly as Starscream dropped the ball into Spike's hands. "Hey, how's all the renovations going?"

"Extremely well," Starscream said, inclining his head. "I see you two are playing."

"Yeah, I'm teaching Bee how to play ball," Spike said happily.

"It is fun and we are playing it simple today" said Bumblebee. 

"Hey bee, catch!" called Spike with a smile to his friends and Starscream watched how bumblebee went for the ball.

"How long have you two been playing this?" asked Starscream, this game didn't see to be so much fun for him.

"Not long," Spike cheerfully. "Bee's got to take it easy on me, I can't catch it if he throws it to high."

"No, but you can run and get it back," Bumblebee replied with a snigger as Spike rolled his eyes.

"You just love getting me to crawl into small, dark places."

"Maybe i do" smiled Bumblebee and threw the ball to Spike to catch, but and again Bumblebee accidentally threw the ball a little to high for spike to catch.

"Time out, again" said spike and run to get the ball on this time ended up in dark little place between some rocks.

Bumblebee sniggered and Starscream found himself smiling slightly. They were young and foolish but they appeared to be enjoying themselves. 

"Spike, I was wondering if you wanted another drive sometime," Starscream now offered.

Spike got back the ball and walked back to his friend just when Optimus offered him a request "yes, why not i would like that" 

"Want to play some more?" asked Bumblebee curious.

"Alright, so long you won't threw the ball to high for me to catch" replied Spike with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

"I won't," Bumblebee promised with a grin, Spike threw the ball again at him.

"Come and find me when your done," Starscream instructed, it seemed the two of them wanted to play some more.

Starscream headed back to the ark, there was nothing for him to do outside and went walking by the halls to he heard some voices he knew very well.

"For primus sake Grimlock, this will be over in a second" said the voice of Ratchet and Starscream could hear a big Dinobot complaining, but went to see what the all the sound was about.

"Me Grimlock see this useless"

"Everyone gets a check up Grimlock," Ratchet said in complete frustration as Starscream came upon them, he could see the Medic trying to scan the scowling Grimlock. 

The Dinobot was currently in his robot form, arms folded with a stubborn look about him. Starscream stared at them until Grimlock noticed them and demanded hotly.

"What you Prime want?"

"Grimlock," Ratchet scolded before turning to his Prime. "Prime, can I help you?"

"I was just walking by when i head .. Grimlock complain" explained Starscream to the medic. 

"Yes i see, you know how hard it is to get the Dinobots for a check up Prime" said Ratchet trying to complete the scan of Grimlock "but they can be more stubborn then i thought"

"Me Grimlock not stubborn," Grimlock stated mulishly. "Me Grimlock no need puny check up."

"We've been over this," Ratchet growled through clenched teeth as Starscream once again wondered about the point of these savage creatures.

"Grimlock," Starscream began. "All bots need check ups otherwise they would fall apart."

"You Prime fall apart," Grimlock shot back. "Me Grimlock Strong!."

Starscream just looked at the Dinobot, was he really insulting me? "i will show him who falls apart" said Starscream to himself in his possessor.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Starscream to Grimlock, sure the savage creature was not so clever as he was.

"Me Grimlock is sure" replied Grimlock confident of himself.

"Then tell me how can you be sure you won't fall apart in any moment if you don't make this check up's to be sure?" asked Starscream once again and looked at him " if you don't do this check ups then what might happen in a battle?"

"Me Grimlock no fall apart!" Grimlock roared. "Me mighty Dinobot, better than puny Autobots."

"And what about the time the Decepticons blasted you?" Starscream demanded as Ratchet glanced at him but started to scan the irate Dinobot. "I seem to recall you falling apart then....."

"That was Accident" demeaned Grimlock not want to admit that Starscream was right about it. 

"A accident that can happen again" said Starscream making sure for the big Dinobot to understand it simple, but also at the time talking with Grimlock like this Ratchet got his scans done.

"Just one simple mistake and everything goes to s***," he stated as Ratchet choked and really stared at him as Grimlock narrowed his optics.

"So you Prime get check ups?" he finally asked and Starscream nodded. "Of course I do."

"Well.....then you Prime get check up NOW!" Grimlock declared.

"Alright, I will once your are done" said Starsrcream waiting his turn, but at least he got the big Dinobot to get quiet.

Ratchet was done now with Grimlock and said "You are free to go Grimlock, everything looks fine with your systems" 

"Now me Grimlock watch you" said Grimlock went a aside and watched Ratchet work on Starscream.

"If you wish," Starscream said with a shrug, it did not bother him one bit if the Autobot Medic scanned him. At least it would prove his point and show that save how wrong he was.

"Me Grimlock wish," The Dinobot stated, folding his arms as he watched Ratchet start up his scan of the Autobot leader.

"Prime was it really necessary to use those words to Grimlock?, you know he can understand you perfectly with out them " questioned Ratchet who came around 50% of this scan's.

"You heard him saying he thinks it is pointless to be here and beside this will make things easier for you, he won't complain next time for his check up" Starscream said but still not quite sure if Grimlock have learned if this is impotent.

"We'll see," Ratchet said, you honestly could never tell with Grimlock, he could be incredibly difficult at times,Starscream just stand there, allowing the Medic to carry on with his scan.

"Hmm, what's this?" Ratchet mused as something blipped on his screen.

"What is?" asked Starscream automatically when Ratchet said that, was it something harmful? 

"My scan's results show me some kind of readings i haven't seen before" answered Ratchet and tired to find something that would be similar enough for him to understand what this is.

"Oh?" Starscream questioned as Grimlock stated. "Hah, check up not so easy."

"It could be a glitch Grimlock," Ratchet sighed heavily as he kept checking his screen again. "Let me check again."

Starscream sat still and allowed Ratchet to scan him once more time.

"I don't know what this is," Ratchet said in disbelief. "I think I'll have to look this up in our medical records."

"Is there anything ales the scans showed" asked Stasrcarem worried if there was something more bad news then just this unknown results

"Other then this thing, you are fine" replied Ratchet "i have never seen anything like this readings before Prime, just what have you been doing these last days?"

"Nothing unusual," Starscream lied, thankful for his mask and the fact none of these bots knew him. "Perhaps it really is just a glitch."

"Maybe," Ratchet said, still frowning. "Well, you seem perfectly fine to me but if you experience anything strange, come right here."

"I will," Starscream promised although he had a suspicion as to what it could be, as he walked out from the Med-bay.

"Maybe that is how i am in primes body" muttered Starscream and were thinking about it and more it made sense, the magician had used his strange magic for the wish.

What about the Prime, would the same readings show up on his scans? Starscream had no idea but he suspected that would be the case. Speaking of which, what was the Prime doing now?


	14. Chapter 14

At The Nemesis

Optimus sipped a cube of Energon, still getting used to the feeling of his face being totally hiden and exposed to everyone.

"This will get time to be used to" mumbled Optimus to himself and tried to drink his cube quietly.

He kept almost flinching when people look at him, forgetting that he wasn't meant to be wearing a mask. At the same time, he didn't feel very comfortable having his back to the other Decepticons so he had to more or less face them. He must look a right twitchy mess, hopefully Starscream was normally like this. He had no idea if he was or not, some Mechs were glancing at him but others were ignoring him.

Optimus continued to drink his cube in peace and was thinking about his project, But in a purple crack a other seeker appeard.

"Here you are" said the pruple seeker and went to Optimus side "wasn't sure i would found you here" 

"Skywarp, can i help you with something?" questioned Optimus.

"Screamer, you are late" Skywarp said, but Optimus didn't understand what the seeker was talking about and asked "Late? What am I late for?" 

Skywarp looked at his Trine leader and sigh "The meeting, remember"

"The meeting?" Optimus repeated in confusion before adding "Oh yes, the meeting, I almost forgot."

"I guessed that," Skywarp said with a smirk. "Come on, finish that cube and I'll take you there."

Optimus swallowed the rest of his cube but just as he was getting up, Warp took hold of his arm.

"What...?" Optimus started to say but there was a crack and he was warped away with the purple Seeker.

Both Skywarp and Optimus was now in the throne room and Optimus could see every Decepticon in the room, they where mostly whispering to each other.

"You both are lucky, Megatron is about to come in" Thundercarcker said from behind them. 

"He'd forgotten the meeting," Skywarp hissed just as Megatron swept into the room and strode to his throne where he sat down with a flourish.

"This'll be interesting," Optimus thought to himself, folding his arms as Megatron regarded him all.

"How long have we been on this miserable mudball?" Megatron demanded of his troops without preamble.

Without waiting for an answer, he carried on. "For far too long. We should have long defeated the Autobots, enslaved the miserable wretches they protect and drained Earth of all it's energy."

Optimus could not understand why Megatron saw the humans as insects, the humans have been good friends whit him and his Autobots, helping each others with different assignments that came along.

But the other of the Troops didn't know what to say and waited for there leader to carry on "So why is it that we haven't yet drained Earth of all it's energy and destroyed the Autobots from the universe"

He glared at them for a moment because he roared "You are supposed to be Decepticons, the scourge of the galaxy and yet you are constantly beaten by a bunch of scientists and librarians. Most of them are just Minibots!"

Optimus glanced about and saw the others looked embarrassed, they did pride themselves on being tough and merciless.

"There are only so many times those dolts can win by luck alone," Megatron growled. "So what is the problem?"

"It is not our fault, lord Megatron" a Tropper spoke"The Autobot have a better battle strategy then we do" 

"Is that so?" asked the warlord and then demanded "Do tell me, What is so special about theirs strategy" 

The trooper started to clear his head and to remember how they lost so many battles ageist the Autobots "Well sir, they attack from groups as they circle around us making it hard for us to not get shot"

"And how...," Megatron said dangerously. "Do you suggest we counter that?"

"uh....," the trooper said, thinking about it. "Maybe....work more as a team?"

"That's exactly the thing to do," Optimus thought to himself although he didn't voice it. The Decepticons were a lot more ruthless but they always seemed to fight as either a lone bot or part of very small teams, never as a united army.

"If we try to work as a team we might have a better luck to win over the Autobots" explained the Trooper carefully to everyone "there is no harm trying it sir" 

Optimus could see some of the Decepticons whispering, properly some of them agreed if not thinking this strategy would be useless.

"So," Megatron said slowly. "We should use Autobot tactics to defeat them, is that what your saying?"

There was a pause and then the Trooper said cautiously "Yes sir."

Another pause as everyone waited to see how Megatron would react.

"Hmm, use the very strategy the Autobots have created to win there battels, we can do better" mused Megatron planning his changes to it. 

"Sir? what do you mean" asked a other Trooper curious and a bit confused.

Megatron looked at the other one "Why use the same tactic when we can change it"

"How would we do that?" Optimus could not help but question.

Megatron sent him a smirk "We will work as a team....to bring them down one by one. Especially if we have their little pets in our grasps."

"But sir won't that just anger the Autobots?" asked the Trooper again and some started to stare at him " i mean the humans are very close to them"

"That is the point" replied Megatron in unkind tone "the Autobot would not dare to do anything to us if we had theirs pets in our hands, they would have no chose and we could even trade the humans for energon cubes"

"You know they will try to get them back, Megatron," Optimus pointed out. 

"Of course I know that you fool," Megatron snapped. "But they will have no chance to do anything, they will give us what we want or suffer the consequences."

"There is a much simpler solution," Optimus began and Megatron chuckled.

"Oh yes, I forgotten" he sneered. "Your building an Energon machine."

Hearing that Starscream was building an Energon machine got all Decepticons interested to listen to the news and especially now when they had a hard time to get any energon cubes recently.

"It better then hope to get one of the humans and hoping the Autobots will just sit by doing nothing" Optimus replied and added "and would you really risk it all just to get one human to trade? or have as a prisoner?"

"Where is the risk?" Megatron retorted. "To the humans? My, Starscream, you almost sound as though you care about them."

Optimus snorted, he could not imagine Starscream caring about any human.

"If we concentrate on this energy producing machine, then it will be up quicker," Optimus told them all. "And in the meantime, we will not risk further energon loss and injury."

"I remind you Starscream, your machine is yet to be done" said Megatron and now showed a hologram of the energy plant "Now to more impotent news, we are going to attack this suitable energy plant to get more energon"

Optimus now could only listened to Megatron talking about how to attack the energy plan and how they would defended the energon from Autobot attack.

He wondered if the Decepticons would try to fight like a team or would they just go through the motions, waiting for the energon machine. He did not want any of his Autobots to get hurt, he would need to keep a close optic on this battle. Why did Megatron continue to be so unreasonable, he was sure they had enough Energon to last until the machine was built. 

In the meantime, he would do his best to make sure no humans were hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

Later

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron roared the usual battle cry as the Autobots arrived and the Decepticons surged forward.

Optimus had been ordered to attack from the sky with with Skywarp, Thundercracker and so far it worked very well for them, looking out for the grounders if any of them had it to tight of a fight.

"I am starting to like this" smiled Skywarp happily as he shot another Autobot.

Optimus winced, that was Smokescreen although he didn't look too badly hurt.

"Don't get cocky," he warned. "Or the Autobots will bring you down."

"They won't bring me down," Skywarp declared hotly, spinning to start shooting at Ironhide.

Optimus sighed and carried on, avoiding directly shooting at any of his Autobots. He could see Starscream in his body, what a strange sight that was.

But Starscream looked more focused on the battle at hand was running to the energy plan where Megatron had gone in.

"What are you up to Starscream" Optimus thought in his processor and decided the best action would be to follow him, the battle outside seemed to be under control so far.

"Megatron," Starscream yelled although it wasn't in the normal screechy voice, but in Optimus's authoritative voice.

Megatron spun around and declared. "Prime, I was wondering when you would show up."

"Another failed attempt to steal energon?" Starscream questioned with a sneer in his voice.

"Not this time it isn't" replied Megatron, holding up his arm with his cannon and started to shooting at Starscream who now tried to dodge.

Optimus had now found a safe place to watch this fight, he knew Starscream hated Megatron and   
Wouldn't resist taking the opportunity for revenge to defeat the warlord.

"You won't get away with this" Starscream said started to shot with primes Ion Blaster.

"We will see," Megatron said with a smirk, aiming above Starscream and firing at a ceiling, causing debris to rain down on the Autobot leader.

As Starscream yelped slightly and tried to dodge it, Megatron laughed "You seem a little slow today Prime, rust setting in?"

Starscream just growled and tried to get out from the rocks that holds him solid, Optimus watched how Starscream managed to get out from the rocks and started to attack once again ageist Megatron. It didn't look so good for him, it looked like Starscream was not so skilled when it come to close combat.

"I think you are rusting," Megatron laughed as they wrestled. "This will be easier than I thought."

"I believe now would be a good time to intervene," Optimus mused to himself before surging forward and doing his best Starscream imitation.

"I will blast the Prime away." 

He aimed his null rays and successfully hit Megatron's shoulder instead of Starscream.

"Starscream you fool" growled Megatron, but the hit was enough time for Starscream to make his move and lunged a fist punch at the warlord.

"Urgh," Megatron snarled, falling back from the force of Starscream's punch.

Starscream actually looked a little amazed, he'd given it as much as he could but his punches didn't usually have that affect. Then again, he didn't normally have such a strong, powerful body. He smirked from behind his mouth as his own body approached him.

"Your cocky," the Prime told him in such a calm voice that he almost felt enraged.

Optimus walked over to Megatron to make sure he was really knocked out so it would be safe for him and Starscream to have a little talk with each other and at least get answers. 

"He is down for now" said Optimus and made sure no one else was near by looking around at the place "Your where lucky to take him down" 

"You don't think i know that already" snapped Starscream, he have been trying to take down Megatron for Vorns.

"That punch took you by surprise, didn't it?" Optimus stated as Starscream glanced down at his fist.

"I suppose it did," he said slowly. "Such power."

"Indeed, But power needs responsibility." Optimus said pointedly.

"The responsibility you choose to protect weak lifeforms" Starscream some what mocked. 

"All Lifeforms have the right to live and we Autobot are there to protect them." Optimus pointed out, but it really was strange talk to Starscream when he was in his body, and added "I just have one question" 

"And what would that be?" asked Starscream calmly for once, like wise it was also strange for him so see Optimus in his own body as well, it felt almost talking to himself.

"How did this happen?" Optimus asked. "I went into recharge in my own body and woke up in yours. Did you mean for this to happen?"

"Not.....this," Starscream said slowly. "I saved a human who was a magician, the human wanted to reward we with a wish and I wished to be a true leader. This wasn't what I had in mind."

"How interesting, but how could a human switch us like this?" Optimus questioned, he knew many humans, but none of them could pull off something like this "Shouldn't it be impossible?" 

"Not for this human, he managed to do it with his magic" replied Starscream "i was shock myself when i woke up like this, i didn't know the human meant this was the only way i could become a leader"

"Hmm," Optimus mused, just what was this human up to? He would have to meditate on this, but what a shame he didn't have the Matrix within his chest. "There must have been a reason."

Starscream shrugged, he supposed he must have had a reason although he didn't know what that was.

"How are you coping?" Optimus now asked.

"Quite well" replied Starscream with a smirk "your troops don't even know who i really am" 

"Good, let's keep it that way, it would just trouble some if they knew" Optimus decided, luckliy non of the cons knew who he really was nether "but i suggest that we both should have each others comm in case something would happen"

"What if that fragger hacks it?" Starscream questioned, meaning Soundwave.

"Well then," Optimus said, feeling slightly annoyed. "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest should meet up on different locations, we can send them by privet notes until I can find a solution" Starscream said after thinking over it carefully, but slowly Megatron started to come back to the land of the living.

"Agreed, now quickly fight me before he wakes up" Optimus ordered and made himself ready for his and Starscream little theater.

"Urh" snarled Megatron and came back online ones more.

"Is that all you've got Prime?" Optimus demanded, leaping backwards as Starscream surged at him.

"Believe me, I've got plenty more," Starscream replied as Megatron squinted at them.

Megatron now watched how Optimus and Starscream frighted each others, but they can't do it forever witch out hurting each others.

"Megatron, are you damaged?" asked Optimus curiously. 

"Of course not you fool," Megatron snapped, heaving himself to his feet.

"Then your ready to have another round?" Starscream asked, smirking behind his mask. How he looked forward to blasting him to pieces. 

Megatron narrowed his optics before glancing around. Using his arm canon, he blasted a hole in the wall and yelled "If you want to fight Prime, you'll have to follow me."

Both Starscream and Optimus saw Megatron running out from the building, But Optimus also saw Starscream moving after Megatron and tired to get to him.

"Don't! you are not ready yet" warned Optimus from behind hoping Starscream would listen.

"I can handle it," Starscream hissed at him, leaping over a fallen boulder and landing much more heavily than he was used to.

"Of course you can," Optimus sighed before activating his thrusters and shooting into the air.

Starscream pounded after Megatron who was ahead of him and preparing to take to the air. He brought up his blaster and fired it at the grey Mech.

"You won't get away Megatron" Starscream yelled, By now he was close and tired to get some shots at the at his former leader.

Megatron snarled and turned around in mid air, blasting at him with his canon. Starscream had seen the movement and dodged to the side, wishing he could move faster. The blast thankfully missed him and he was able to fire off more shots. 

"Try again Prime," Megatron yelled tauntingly.

"With pleasure" smirked Stasrscream aimed at Megatron once again and shot at him and when he fired, Megatron did also at the same time. But the shoot hit Starscreams leg as he yelped, it didn't hurt as much like in his seeker body and Starscream saw his own shoots hit Megatrons cannon and went as for inside the cannon turning it offline with a boom.

Megatron snarled with pain, bringing his arm back as he examined his arm. Starscream almost felt giddy with glee, he'd never been able to fight his leader like this before and it was wonderful. Why did Prime never press his advantage, surely he could have destroyed him long ago.

"What are you waiting for?" Megatron suddenly roared at Optimus who was behind Starscream. "Blast him!!"

Starscream trued around and saw Optimus standing there and now changed to close combat self defense, Starscream didn't waste any time and made his first move before Optimus could and went for a close attack.

As Optimus dodged the first attacks he felt faster, he didn't thought he would be so fast, but as Optimus dodged he saw Megatron rushing for his own move and Optimus whispered very quietly "Behind you"

Starscream spun around and shot at his leader before lunging out of the way. His shots prevented Megatron from firing but he still kept coming and Optimus realised that the next few moments were probably going to be very painful. The heavy grey Mech crashed into him before he could dodge away and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"Starscream, you fool!" Megatron roared as Optimus groaned slightly underneath him.

Megatron pushed Optimus away and was about to get up when Starscream walked in front of him and aimed his ion gun very closely to his face. 

"Look like i won this around Megatron" Starscream said with a smirk behind his mask.

Megatron felt anger building up, he had lost once more and roared "Decepticons retreat and take what Energon you can!"

Starscream was tempted to shoot his leader but decided to just enjoy his victory as Megatron shot into the air, tail between his legs. Oh yes, it was good to be the Prime.

"Until next time," he called mockingly, making Optimus shake his head.

He had a feeling that Megatron was not going to be pleased when they arrived back at the base. Hopefully, he wouldn't decide to take it out on anyone.

Back at the Nemesis Megatron started once again to yell at his warriors in the Throne room, clearly he was not happy about today's raid, Optimus went to a empty work room to get some more progress done with his project.

"And as for you Starscream.......where is that useless rust bucket with wings?" Megatron demanded, suddenly realising that his SIC and incidentally his favourite punching bag, was not there. 

There was a pause as other Decepticons also realised the white Seeker had disappeared somewhere.

"Well?" Megatron growled, glaring at all of them.

"He is not here sir" responded a trooper low in rank.

"I can see that! Thundercracker! Skywarp! find Satsrcream now!!!" demanded Megatron angrily to them, it was that seekers fault that Prime defeated him today.


	16. Chapter 16

"Yes Lord Megatron" replied both seekers, Thundercracker went off with Skywarp to find there Trine leader.

"Typical Screamer," Skywarp exclaimed. "Did he really think sneaking off would do any good?"

"I don't know," Thundercracker said tiredly, they hadn't been able to get that many cubes of Energon. The sooner they finished that Energon machine, the better.

"But we'd better find him quick before Megatron gets any angrier."

"Yeah, I guess," Skywarp said casually.

They both started to look at Starscream quarters, he usually used always to hide in there on those most bad days and Skywarp went inside but came out empty handed.

"He is not in there" said Skywarp in surprise.

"What? are you sure?" asked Thundercracker and the black, purple seeker nodded and is "the room is empty"

"Fine, then let's continue looking" said Thundercracker "we better check everywhere and fast"

"I'd better Warp," Skywarp suggested, he could check a lot more rooms in a shorter amount of time.

"Do it," Thundercracker said with a nod.

Skywarp quickly started warping in and out of various different rooms, yelling "Screamer!?" as he did so.

Each room he visit was empty and Skywarp just sighed and warped to a other room yelling "Screamer?" but no one was in this room nether and he went to the next room "Screamer?" 

"Skywarp? what is it?" asked a voice that belonged to Starscream but in Optimus words. 

"Finally, come on the boss want to see you" said Skywarp and went on to grab Optimus arm, but before Optimus could ask what Megatron wanted they both warped away from the room.

"Skywarp!" Optimus exclaimed, he did not like being Warped like that out of the blue. Before the purple Seeker could reply....

"Finally," came Megatron's impatient voice. "And just where have you been Starscream?"

Optimus slowly turned to see Megatron standing in front of his Decepticons who were watching closely.

"I.....I thought I should continue with my project, lord Megatron," Optimus said slowly.

"Oh Really, and miss this important meeting after our defeat with the Autobots" questioned Megatron seriously that made Optimus feel that he shouldn't just left the others and worked on his project like he did, clearly Megatron had a seriously talk whit his men after the battle stealing the energon cubes.

"But i am here now aren't i" Opimus said carefully.

"Yes you are," he growled, beckoning his Seeker towards him.

With a very bad feeling, Optimus came closer but made sure he wasn't within Megatron's grabbing range. 

"We did manage to come back with Energon," Optimus stated, trying to put a positive spin on things.

"Yes we did, the Energon is hardly enough to hold us for a human month and less" Megatron now yelled at him and went closer to Optimus "and hat reminds me, it is your fault that Prime won this battle! if you had followed my orders and blasted him we would have more energon right now"

"I would have hit him if you hadn't moved into firing range," Optimus retorted, annoyed with Megatron's attitude.

Megatron's optics almost bulged with rage before he charged right at Optimus, snarling with rage. Optimus acted instinctively, and lunged to the side. However, he put far too much power into it and ended up practically on the other side of the room. Megatron's hands swiped at nothing and spitting with fury, he spun around searching for the Seeker.

Looking around the room he found Starscream behind him and still furious Megatron went to punch him "Came back here seeker" his arm was still damage after Prime had luckily shoot him there and this gave Optimus a advantage.

Optimus was standing his ground and made himself ready for Megatrons attack and when he saw the punches coming, quickly dodged it and where trying to figure out some way how to win this fight, Starscream body was built for speed not strength.

"This achieves nothing Megatron," he stated. "We should be focusing on acquiring more Energon, not fighting amongst ourselves."

"Your starting to sound like Prime," Megatron growled in response as Optimus dodged again. Really, no wonder Starscream kept trying to usurp him if this was how he was normally treated.

"Sometimes I think you listen to him more than me," Optimus retorted.

By saying that Megatron optics flashed with more anger the before and growled "How dare you suggest i am listening to a Prime!!" 

Optimus ruched away from Megatron attack ones more "If you don't then prove it, just say one time when you listen to me"

"I will listen to you when you have something useful to say," Megatron retorted, still advancing on him.

"And what would that be?" Optimus said angrily. "Just what do you want from me?"

"You have to figure it out by yourself, you are clever are you not" smirked Megatron it wasn't just that Megatron would tell his SIC why he kept him around just for the fun for it and he finally got close enough to strike him.

Optimus ducked from Megatron fist and when Optimus was going to move once again he found his one foot stuck and saw Megatron used a dirty old trick who was standing on his foot and before he could dodge again Decepticon leader punch him.

Optimus gasped out and pain and automatically reached to grab Megatron's fist before he could punch again. However, Megatron simply seized him by the throat and squeezed.

"Enough clever dodging," he growled with satisfaction. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget in a hurry. And when I'm done, starting from then, you will have two cycles to complete your precious Energon machine."

Optimus tried to get out from Megatron grip, but it was not so easy when Megatron punch him at the same time and gasped "Ahh"

Megatron keep punching him and didn't let go of the grip, apparently Megatron didn't want optimus to get away any time soon.

Optimus did not know what this accomplished, beating him like this. How was he supposed to work on a project if he couldn't even work? Megatron was an insane leader and it was a miracle he was still keeping his army going with this attitude. No wonder Starscream was in no hurry to get his body back.

When Megatron was done giving Optimus his punishment, he just went back to his troops said "let that be a warning to anyone who cares to fail me" before Megatron sent his troops back to work.

Optimus in the other hand was still lying on the floor and some parts of his body sparkled electricity most where Megatron had punched him, but then Optimus felt someone helping him up to his feet and looked to see Tundercracker helping him.

"Fragger," he muttered to himself and he wasn't talking about his trine mate.

"Shh, we'll fix you back up," Thundercracker said soothingly as he supported his trine leader. After a pointed look, Skywarp also decided to help.

"Don't know how you do it Screamer," Skywarp said, shaking his head. "You always manage to annoy him."

"He appears to find my existence an annoyance," Optimus growled. "What kind of a leader beats his troops after a battle?"

"Hey, it's that kind of talking that gets yah beat," Skywarp told him.

"If i talk or not he would still beat me after this battle, we lost a lot of energon" Optimus pointed out 

"Accidents happens on a battlefield, but a real leader would never beat up his own troops" Explained Optimus and he would know, his own Autobots had there own accidents on the battlefield, but he never beat them up.

"I think he hit you harder than we thought," Skywarp mused as they took him to his quarters.

Once there, they began to patch him up, carefully repairing the damage the battle and Megatron had wrought. Optimus let them, for none medics they were pretty good. Then again, they probably had a lot of experience of repairing their trine leader.

"Thank you," Optimus said as Thundercracker sealed up a cut.

"Not a problem," the seeker said with a smile before rubbing a hand across Optimus's wing. This caused him to shiver involuntarily and Thundercracker said softly. "Why don't we help you to relax a little?"

"I can't" Optimus said as he walked up "I must get our project done before the second cycle and Megatron is going probably then going to attack a other energy plant before that"

"Screamer all you do is work, have you never heard the word chill out?" asked Skywarp, truly it was really hard for him and Thundercracker to get Starscream to forget about this work.

"I can 'chill' when it's finished," Optimus said, trying to stand up but he was still weak and collapsed back down.

"I think," Thundercracker said softly. "You need to take a break, relax and then you can get back to your little project."

"Easy for you to say, you not the one who will get punished if I don't get done in two cycles" stated Optimus.

"Screamer, you have a lot of time left before getting done" pointed out Skywarp to him "it will not hurt you if you could for once take a break, seriously? what is it with you and work any ways?"

"I just want to get this done," Optimus explained with a sigh. "If we can get this going, then we won't have to fight battles just to feed ourselves.... I don't like seeing you get hurt."

Thundercracker smiled and leaned forward, drawing Optimus into his arms. Optimus was a little surprised by this, as Prime, he wasn't used to bots being able to hug him so easily since he was normally a lot bigger than everyone. But he broke the hug and stood up using the wall as support waling out from his quarters.

“Where you going?” Questioned the purple seeker from behind 

“Isn't it obvious? I have work to do” answered Optimus and left them behind, they surely wanted more the cuddles with would be wrong to do since …. as Optimus said in this thought “am not Starscream, this would be wrong”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Energon delivery to the Autobot femmes, Starscream must face Elita-One.  
> how will it turn out?

Now back with Starscream and his troops who just returned from there victory with the Decepticon from stealing energon cubes once again, they where no their way back to the Ark.

"Did you see Starscreams face when old Megs crashed on him" grin Sunstreaker. 

"Yea, it was priceless" laughed Sideswipe.

Starscream was thankful for the fact he was in vehicle mode as it hid his grimace. It wasn't pleasant seeing his own body being crushed under that overgrown lug Megatron, he had almost 'felt' the impact and pain. At least he had won today, he most certainly could savour the victory of winning a battle AND defeating Megatron.

"Hey Prime," Bumblebee called as he drove alongside his leader. "What did you think of the battle?"

"It went well," Starscream said evenly, inwardly smirking.

Ones back in the Ark they all transformed back to there robot modes, Starscream saw that they started to walk off in small groups talking with each other before going back to their work.

Starscream could help but to follow them, still trying to figure out how most of schedule works around here after a battle.

"Prime?" Ironhide called and Starscream turned to see the old weapon's specialist standing there."Yah got a moment?"

"Of course," Starscream said with a nod, wondering what the red Mech might be wanting.

"What is that you want to talk about?" asked Starscream, better to get this over with.

"About our forces on Cybertron, we are going to send the energon this week to them remember?" replayed Ironhide.

Starscream nodded, how could he forget something like a energon transport, but quickly remembered they where sending the Medical Energon "Yes, What about it?"

"Well...," Ironhide said slowly. "Ah was thinking....perhaps the two of us could do it."

As Starscream looked at him, the red mech added. "Yah know, it'd give us a chance tah see our mates again."

It hit Starscream just what Ironhide wanted and what this could mean for him. The Prime had a mate, the leader of the female Autobots and it would be expected that Prime would want to see her.

"I suppose we could deliver the energon to them" replied Starscream " if everything is ready that is"

"That is it Prime" said Ironhide excited "all we have to do is to get to the a space-bridge and the timing is perfect, those cons won't see us coming"

"I'm sure they won't," Starscream agreed as Ironhide clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get tah see our gals again," he said with a beam on his face. "Ah can't wait, it's been too long since we saw 'em."

"Uh, yes, it is," Starscream said a little nervously. Ironhide laughed.

"Yah nervous about seeing her again?" he teased.

"It's like you said, it's been so .. long time " answered Starscream he had heard about the Autobots femmes, but seeing is a other thing then to hear about it.

"Don't worry Prime, ah bet they will be surprised to see us" smiled the old weapon's specialist before asking "Now, shouldn't we be going to get ready for the deliver?"

"Yes, Of course" answered Starscream unsure what ales to say, the Prime did have a mate and he wouldn't denied a visit to Elita-One would he? 

"Come on then," Ironhide stated as Starscream began to wonder if he'd made a bit of a mistake. Just how was he supposed to act around his 'mate', surely he wouldn't have to....

The Seeker was no slouch when it came to the berth but he'd never experienced personal interactions with another as a grounder. More likely than not, he'd come across as nervous and surely Prime would not be nervous about such a thing? It would not help that he hadn't the faintest idea how to turn on his partner, that would be suspicious.

But maybe they wouldn't have time for such activities, maybe this would be strictly professional, He hoped it would be a quick visit, if he stayed to long.

But now he and Ironhide went to the storeroom with have the energon ready for the delivery, Ironhide had a list of stock and was examining it closely. 

"We could try to put as much as we can spare in yer trailer?" Ironhide advised as he mused over the list.

"That seems like a good idea," Starscream said lightly, listening to Prime's deep voice speak the words. It was still strange speaking and not hearing his own voice.

Transformed to Optimus truck mode and open his trailer before transforming back to robot mode helping Ironhide to put in as much energon on his trailer, it didn't take long before his Trailer was all full.

"Ah think that is enough" and Ironhide put in the last cube before closing the trailer's door

"Indeed" before Starscream transformed back to a truck and connected with the trailer so he was ready to roll.

Both Ironhide and Starscream left the base and went to the Spacebridge, But luckily they did find one close by guarding it.

"Don't look like there's any Cons guarding it," Ironhide commented, he was ahead of Starscream on the road.

"Perfect," Starscream said, feeling intense relief. Since he was attached to a trailer, he really didn't feel comfortable about being attacked since he couldn't get away quickly.

Starscream drive in to the Spacebridge when Ironhide went to the control panel and put in the location where they where going and then run in next to Starscream, it didn't take long before they teleported to Cybertron.

Once there on the planet Cybertron they where in a purple room where the Decepticon Shockwave was working, but at the moment he wasn't there and Ironhide, Starscream went for the exit, it must been their lucky day.

"Shame," Ironhide muttered. "Ah was hoping tah have a go at him."

"Oh?" Starscream couldn't help but say curiously. 

"He keeps making optics at mah Chromia," the red Mech growled.

"You might get that chance a other time" replied Starscream and would like to see that happen, that one eye freak took to far much credit. 

"ah hope i will" growled Ironhide before they both where driving on a road again and Ironhide lead the way, he went quite fast and that made Starscream hard to keep up especially with a full trailer. 

"Ironhide," he called. "Slow down or we'll become separated."

"Huh.....oh sorry Prime," Ironhide apologised, slowing his speed down so that Starscream could catch up again.

"Ah am just excited, it have been so long when we last saw them" explained Ironhide

Soon they arrived at the location and at first Starscream thought he and Ironhide where lost the place didn't look much like a base more like a dump, but he saw Ironhide transform and waved one of his hand.

It appeared to be some sort of signal because a moment later, a pile of rubbish was raised to reveal a hidden ramp. Ironhide smiled and beckoned for Starscream to proceed him, he'd bring up the rear end. Starscream did so, privately admitting to himself that the Femme's hideout was good. It would be very difficult to find unless you knew it was there.

Inside the elevator who took them deeper down underground and then the doors open and they both walked in when Starscream drive in with his trailer, he was happy they finally came, the energon cubes where heavy. 

"Look who cared to visit us" said a blue femme and added with a small joke "i thought you mech's had forgotten about us"

"No one could forget yah Chromia," Ironhide declared, seizing hold of his Femme and lifting her up into the air, making her laugh before bringing her down for a hug.

Starscream disengaged from the trailer and transformed, feeling distinctly awkward. He half hoped that Elita might be out on some sort of mission so that he could avoid seeing her, but have a good excuse for it.

Starscream walked to his trailer and opened the door before saying "we brought with us Medical Energon"

"Medical Energon? and here i thought you would send the high grade" teased Chromia who saw the trailer was full with energon that could keep them running for a long while.

"Aww, don't worry, we brought a little," Ironhide said with a wink making Chromia giggle before the two embraced and kissed.

Starscream was feeling even more awkward.

But luckily the doors opened and some other femmes come in to help with unloading the energon cubes.

"Looks like we are right on time to help" said a bright green femme

"Yah sure are," Ironhide said with a grin, releasing Chromia so that he could help. "Ain't that right Prime?"

"Indeed," Starscream nodded as a few Femmes giggled at him.

"Ladies first" smiled the red mech who allowed Chorma and the femmes to go first when he and Starscream was the last persons on the line, Starscream was grateful he was last, for one he didn't know where to store the energon so he just followed the others.

"Looking forward tah seeing yer gal?" Ironhide teased, nudging his leader as they walked with the Energon.

"Of course," Starscream said, trying to inject pleasure in his tone.

"Don't worry Optimus, Elita should be back soon from her guard duty any time now" said one of the femmes

Starcream started to think how he could fool ElitaOne it was easy to fool the Autobots to make them believe he is Optimus, surely it could not be so hard with Optimus mate.

He squared his massive shoulder, he could do this, he just had to act confident.

"Optimus?"

His Spark felt like it would stop.

Satarscream turned around and saw Elita walking in towards him and before he knew it she hugged him, Starscream returned the hug as well to make things look normal between them.

"It is good to see you again Optimus, but i thought prowl would transport the eneron" questioned Elita and Starscream let go of the hug and answered her question "Ironhide insisted, otherwise Prowl would be here instead of us"

"Our Mechs couldn't stay away," Chromia teased as Elita smiled widely. 

"Is that so?" she asked and Starscream quickly nodded.

"I missed you," he told her.

Elita smirked at this and she followed Starscream to the trailer to help to unload, Starscream gave her some cubes before taking some himself and putting them to the storage room, ones they where Done Starscream closed his trailers doors and just left it there before noticed the others walking away and he saw Ironhide walking next with his blue femme.

"Me and Chromia are gonna....head into the back," Ironhide said, his tone very suggestive. "Enjoy yerself Prime."

Starscream had no words, all he could do was nod as the two left. He felt an arm slide its self around his and he looked down to see Optimus 'mate' standing there.

"Shall we follow their example?" she asked.

"If you wish" hoping everything would go well, so far it was.

Elita smiled, still holding his arm and taking him away to a more privet place, once there they both entered a large room that looked very nice.

"How are things on Earth?" Elita asked, drawing him over to a comfortable seating area.

"They are good," Starscream replied. "We beat Megatron at the last battle."

He couldn't help but sound a little smug about this.

"You always have your way to win the day" 

"I can tell you how i won if you are interested" asked Satscream.

She gave him a strange smile before saying. "Go on then. I can tell the girls later."

Pleased to have an audience, he launched into the story. However, as he told it, he didn't realise how much he didn't sound like Optimus as he did so.

"In the end i moved away and Megatron crashed with Starscream, then i aimed my gun at him and Megatron retreat , flying away like coward he really is" said Starscream in the ending of his story, but he didn't noticed was that Elita was sitting next to him.

"That is very impressive" she said and that made Starscream feel his pride once again.

"Thank you," he said, feeling very pleased. How he wished others could listen to him like this.

He didn't notice that she was slowly sliding a blade out of her sub space and sitting even closer to him.

"Just one thing my dear Optimus" started Elita to say and moved closer to Starscream slowly , making it look she tried to hug him "In all our time together i have not heard you a single time call Megatron a Coward" 

Starscream was about to move when he felt something sharp at his throat, He froze and recognised the feel of a blade. Looking down at her, he saw her smiling sweetly.

"Perhaps," she said casually. "You could tell me just who you are and what has happened to MY Mate!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elita spends some time talking to Starscream.

"Optimus is in the Nemesis back at Earth" he said before adding "Am the SIC of the Decepticons and this was never meant to happen, as for you mate well if i am here you can guess where he is at the moment"

She stared at him before saying. "You're telling me that Optimus is in Starscream's body....in the Nemesis?"

"Yes," he said as she scoffed. "You expect me to believe that?"

"If i was you i would not believe it nether, but why would I lie to you? Especially sence you have blade to my throat" Starscream questioned her and continued "Am not stupid and I know lies will have me killed with you" 

"You are not Optimus, so Starscream" Elita said and looking at him closely but didn't let go off the knife or the grip at his neck "Why did you switch places with Optimus to begin with?"

"I didn't do it deliberately," he said heatedly. "I....urgh, this sounds to stupid, I saved a miserable human's life by accident and he told me he would grant me a wish. I told him I wanted to be a true leader and the next thing I know, I wake up in Prime's body with him in mine. This is not what I had in mind at all!"

To Starscreams surprise she let go off the grip, but still kept the knife in her hand.

"I supose you will now tell the other?" asked Starscream still furious of what happened.

"That depends," Elita said simply. "Tell me exactly what is happening with you and him."

"It's simple, we've switched places," Starscream stated. "He is pretending to be me while I...well, pretend to be him. So far, it's worked out."

"So far until now" pointed out Elita.

"Ah yes, you where not so sampled fooled as i thought" Starscream said watching her carefully. 

"Oh, you thought I was a simple fool?" She said wryly, pricking him slightly with the knife, causing him to swallow heavily.

"No, the others where much easier to trick" stated Starscream "i uhhh, how did you figure out i am not your beloved mate any ways!?"

"For starters you had to much pride in your little story" Elita said as she stared at him. 

"Optimus never boasts, especially not about his fights with Megatron. He tells me the bare facts, it's others who like to add colour to stories like that."

"Well now, we can't all be perfect now can we" stated Starscream in a sarcastically tone "but i suppose i would need some guides"

"Yes you would," she agreed before asking. "How are you and Optimus planning to solve this? I assume you are not going to remain in Optimus's body forever and vice versa."

"I don't know how to fix this unless i can find that human again, he is the one who switch us in the first place" complained Starscream and as ture that is he have no idea where this magician is now.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Well, I'd certainly like my mate back in his body,"

This last part was said rather wistfully, causing Starscream to say. "If you want physical pleasure, I can easily...."

"Don't even go there," she warned.

"Fine, suit yourself" Starsream yelled "I just came to deliver the Energon and what do i get? a knife at my throat!!"

"Is that all? You weren't planning to find out information about our operations?" Elita asked idly.

"I just wanted to get through this mission without my cover being blown," he answered sniffily.

"Really" said Elita and had a very thought full face, but believed him "your cover was browned when you told your story, i would suggest you keep the story's for yourself, if you would tell one i would imagine the results would be the same as what just happened right now"

"I suppose you have a point" Starscream admitted after thinking off it.

"Unless, you can change and hide your pride" suggested Elita "that is your problem at the moment"

"What are you talking about?" he demanded and she shook her head with a smile.

"You boast too much," she told him. "You're too proud of the fact that you defeated Megatron. Optimus does not do this and it'll be noticeable to others. You have to conduct yourself with decorum."

"hmm" mumbled Starscream rudely, he didn't like that and put his arms crossed.

Eliat noticed it and asked "would you prefer to blow up your cover then to conduct yourself with decorum?"

He paused before throwing up his hands. "Fine, I will do as you say."

"It's your choice," she said with a shrug. "But what do you think Megatron would do if he found out about this?"

When Elita asked that Starscreams face paled, he could see it very clear what Mgeatron would do. 

"If he would to find out, Megatron would not waste any time but to destroy Optimus and my body one for all" said Starscream very prancing, Elita on the other hand was worried about Optimus life.

"And then he'd come for me," he muttered worriedly. "He'd be furious I did not tell him Prime was in his power, he'd probably then destroy me."

"All the more reason for you to act more like Optimus," she reminded him.

"yes i can see that now" admitted Starscream " what ales do i need to think about to act like Optimus?"  
She smiled and said. "Think about others Starscream. When Optimus does anything, he is usually thinking about how it can affect his bots and those he is protecting. He will throw himself into danger to protect them."

Starscream listened to Elitas advise to hide his cover, but the question now was how will he learn in so short time before anyone can find out who he really is? They both talked for a while and Starscream took a few notes in case he would forget something.

"We'd better get back," she suddenly said and he looked up at her.

"They'll expect us to be a while," she said with a wistful sigh. "But even we can't dally."

"How....oh," he said in realisation, this was supposed to be a loving reunion.

"Yes, i could just leave" Starscream said and sub-spade his notes "but then i would need to find Ironhide, but he must be busy at the moment"

"Oh he will be," she chuckled. "We'll go back with the others, you can help us with a few things then you and Ironhide can return to Earth."

He nodded his agreement, that sounded fine by him as he followed Elita out from the room and they both walked by the halls.

"What should i help you with?" he asked, Elita didn't tell him what and right now she was just smiling at him.

"You will see, it is nothing you can't handle" answered Elita as she led the way.

He frowned, was she being sarcastic. She didn't sound it but he didn't know her so she might be having a joke with him. However, when they entered a storage room there where loads of crates where stacked about. 

Elita gestured at them and said. "We need you strength moving these."

Starscream went to one of the boxes bent down to lift one up, at first he was unsure how heavy they where and if he would be able to lift them, but it turned out to be heavy one "To move them where?"

"You can put them here" Elita answered showing what Room Starscream would store the boxes "good luck" 

Starscream went over there and put it down , later he went back to the store room to get working on this task, Elita on the other hand just watched him work.

It was strange to think that beneath that strong body beat the spark of a Decepticon.

"Are you going to contact Optimus?" she asked softly as he lifted another crate.

"Huh?" he said, the exclamation sounding strange on Optimus's lips.

"Will you contact Optimus?" she repeated. 

"At some point," he said with a nod.

"I did speak with him today on the battlefield" Said Starscream as he went and took a other box and walked back to that other room

"What?" she asked and Starscream realized he did not say anything about it in his story to keep his cover, but now when it was blown it wouldn't hurt to tell her "Yes, before Megatron crashed on Optimus, he and i did have a little talk"

"What about?" she questioned and he quickly explained.

"He helped us to win," Starscream mused, remembering how good it felt to win a battle.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "But I hope he was alright."

"He be fine, my Trine should be looking after him." replayed Starscream hoping Optimus would do the same and stay low, safe.

"Hmm i hope they do, if not they will have to deal with me when I have some spare time" Elita warned.

Then Ironhide with Chorma walked in, both looked to have a great time together

"Hey Prime," Ironhide said happily, clapping his leader on the shoulder. "Ah hope yah treated yer femme?"

"Of course," Starscream said smoothly as Elita chuckled at how contented Chromia looked.

"Great," Ironhide said glancing at the boxes. "Yah need a hand?"

"Go ahead" replayed Starscream and added "There are just a few boxes left"

"Then let's get finished" and the red mech went over to the boxes and started to do what Starscream was doing, after some time running back and forward they were both finished.

"There, that was the last one" said Starscream before looking at Elita "I think we should return back to earth"

"Mm," she agreed with a murmur, going over to him and reaching up to kiss his cheek. 

As he blinked, she whispered. "Take care of him."

Stepping back, she gave him a knowing smile, he knew what that meant. But it would be up to Prime to ensure that he did not get into too much trouble in the Autobot base.

The Nemesis

"Where is that wretched Seeker!!?" yelled Megatron.


	19. Chapter 19

The Nemesis

"Where is that wretched Seeker!!?" yelled Megatron.

"With seeker?" asked one of the Troops, Most of the Decepticons are seekers.

Megatron looked at him with rage "My Sceond In Command, Where is he!!?"

The poor Trooper did meet Optimus today earlier in the Rec-room, but he had no idea where he was after that "I Don't know"

Megatron growled before shoving the solider aside and started stamping down the corridor. A few hours previously, some music had started playing throughout the base and it was starting to really get on Megatron's nerves.

Someone had dared to set up a connection to local human radio station, playing their blasted music non stop. At first, Megatron had ignored it but his patience had finally reached it's limit and he was out to find the culprit. And thanks to Soundwave, he knew just who to blame.

Megatron looked every where, but soon he came to a corridor where the music where a bit higher then the rest of the ship, it didn't take long before he stormed in "At last"

"We just need to connect this cables and we are done" said Scrapper who melt the last piece of metal cables on the energon machine.

"I really appreciate your help" began Optimus to say, but at that moment.

"STARSCREAM"

Optimus couldn't help but jump in surprise at this roar, turning to see a very angry Megatron glaring at him. 

"Megatron?" he said uncertainly, taking a few steps back as Megatron started to march into the room.

"I have been looking for you Starscream," he snarled irritably. "About that infernal music you have been playing."

"What is wrong about to have a little music?" asked Optimus.

"What wrong with it?!!" Megatron just looked at Optimus "It have been playing non stop From those blasted Humans Radio stations!!"

Constructicons stepped aside, they didn't want any trouble, but the music they have been hearing was relaxing and did help them work faster.

"I did not realise you found it annoying," Optimus said in a calming tone. "We found the music soothing, it helped us work better."

"Are you a slagging, soft sparked Autobot?" Megatron demanded, coming even closer to Optimus."Are you telling me you cannot work without music?"

"It simply helps," Optimus explained again.

"Well if it helps so much as you say" started Megatron to say and his optics looked at Optimus Enegron machine he was working on "Then i take it the pathetic music help you finish you project"

Optimus didn't like the smile on Megatrons face, but he and the Constructicons had just finished everything on the machine with should be working, but they have not yet had a chance to tested the machine.

"I think your time is up Starscream" said Megatron before ordering the Constructicons "take that machine to the throne room, it is time to show everyone about your project my dear Starscream"

"We haven't had a chance to test.....," began Optimus but Megatron overrode him.

"Oh, you can easily test it out Starscream.....in front of out troops. I'm sure they will enjoy watching the end result." He said all this with a smirk. 

"As....you wish my lord," Optimus said quietly. Of course Megatron wanted to humiliate him and make sure if this project failed, it was a public one. Never mind that others had put hard work into this, they would also be humiliated if it was a failure. How could Megatron do this to his troops?

At the Throne Room Megatron had ordered all Decepticons to gather to show the new Energon Machine that is meant to save them all. 

Optimus saw his wing brothers there and he could hear some whispers from some of the troops and his project didn't luck much, the machine was not very small nor very large and it was a bit rusty, but hey most parts come from the junk yard and the machine was in the center of the room.

"You all know why you all are here" started Megatron to say as he moved to the energon machine "Starscream thought of a solution for our energon problem"

There were murmurs at this, nearly everyone knew about the project and all wanted to see if it would work. Knowing he had their attention, Megatron continued.

"And here is the finished project," he said, gesturing at the slightly rusty machine. "Starscream will now demonstrate to us just how well it works."

He stepped back with a smirk, clearly wanting for his SIC to take over. Optimus had no choice but to comply.

Optimus went over to the machine and pressed on a green button next to the red one, the machine made a unpleasant rusty sound before starting up, this made Megatron grin even more.

Optimus then moved his hand down to a small controls of numbers and pressed on a pink button then pressed the number 1, the machine had now just taken in the commands and started to create a energon cube, it took some seconds before it was done and in the end it open a small box and in there was a glowing cube.

Carefully scooping up the cube, Optimus turned towards his leader and offered him the pink substance. Megatron eyed it and everyone held their breath, had it worked properly?

Their leader took a suspicious sip, no more in case something as wrong with it. 

"How is it, my lord?" Optimus asked softly, watching the large grey Mech swallow.

"Edible," Megatron said at last and everyone breathed a sigh of relief before a cheer went up.

"It looks like for one's you did do something useful" told Megatron to his SIC, but even Optimus could tell his leader was not expecting his machine to work.

Now when the troops knew the machine worked some of them wanted to refuel and to see how it tasted, they started to walk to it and Optimus saw what they wanted and pressed some of the buttons and machine started to work again before open it's box and Optimus gave the cubes to some of the troops.

"Will we put it in the rec-room?" asked Optimus to Megatron who could not exactly say no, he knew the troops would like to use this rusty machine.

"Very well, we will put it there," Megatron before saying warningly. "You better keep a close optic on it Starscream, if it fails and we are low on Energon."

"I will ensure it doesn't," Optimus assured him. "We will keep it powered and start stockpiling."

Megatorn grunted in agreement before moving away.

Thundercacker walked over to get a cube smiling at his Trine leader "Congratulations with your project Starscream, you did it" before taking a slip of his cube with didn't state that good.

Then Skywarp appeared from behind "yea screamer, i didn't think that thing" point to the machine "world work from the looks off the machine”

"Well, it did," Optimus said with a smile. "And I'm very pleased with our accomplishments."

"Powering it won't be hard, will it?" Thundercracker questioned.

"No, the raw materials it requires are very easy to source," Optimus assured him. "It will mean less conflict with the humans or Autobots."

"You thought of everything didn't you Starscream" asked Thundercracker as he looked at his cube "by the way the cube is not so bad" 

"Admit it, it taste horrible" Optimus smirked, the Blue seeker slightly nodded “it's not as sweet as I would like it, but at least it will keep me online” 

"So are we going to continue to attack energy plants?" asked Skywarp curious.

"We shouldn't need to," Optimus stated. "That's one of the points of this machine, so we are not always desperate for Energon. Every time we go out to steal Energon, we are using up energy and we don't always get back enough to justify what we used."

"That is a good point," Thundercracker mused. "But I guess this will give us more time to attack the Autobots directly."

Optimus inwardly grimaced but said. "I was hoping Megatron might consider sending Energon to Cybertron, those left behind could really use it."

Thundercracker thought about it, it would be good to send some to there troops who starved on Cybertron, but it was mostly unlikely Megatron would do that.

"When did you get so concerned?" questioned Skywarp

"Haven't you?" asked Optimus "They on Cybertron are hungry, starving even dying and here we a chance to send them some energon and live on, Don't think so selfish"

Skywarp blinked in shock, he had not expected Starscream of all bots to say that.

"Don't we want to save our home?" Optimus demanded. "How can we do that if we do not energise it? There are too few of us on Cybertron, our very species is at risk if we do not help those on our planet."

"But what about the Autobots on Cybertron?" questioned Thundercracker.

"Yeah, like those Femmes," Skywarp stated.

Optimus remembered that his Autobot where sending Energon this week to the Femmes, so they should be alright for now.

"This is hour home planet we are talking about" stated Optimus softly looking at them "Don't nether of you want to see it flashing with life again?" 

"Of course we do Screamer, but those Autobots" started Skywarp say only until Optimus interrupted him "Are also Fighting to keep Cybertron online, our goals is more similar then anyone thinks, both faction's wants Cybertron to live on"

Now they really stared at him, had Starscream suffered a knock to the head or something. They just could not believe the way he was talking.

"Star, what are you saying?" Thundercracker said quietly. "That we shouldn't be fighting the Autobots?"

"It is not getting us anywhere," Optimus said simply. "We just fight, get injured, retreat, recover and then do the same thing again. Neither side is on a course to win, we are just at a stalemate and every day, Cybertron moves closer to the brink."

"Cybertron is worth fighting for" said Optimus before remembering that the Decepticons are fighting for most to take over and have control over other planets, when his Autobots frighted for freedom and peace.

Thundercracker just stared at Optimus before suggesting "Starscream, perhaps you need some rest" 

"Yea, you have been working to much maybe you should take a brake now" Skywarp followed TC lead, maybe all this working have made Starscream think this way?

Optimus stared at them for a moment before realising that perhaps this wasn't how Starscream usually talked. He decided to accept their suggestion and hope that his words might have made at least a small difference with them.

"Perhaps you are right," he said slowly. "I believe I will take a cube and go back to my quarters."

NOTE: What is Starscream up to in the ark? let's find out.


End file.
